My Guy, My Girls
by Irenella Courmett
Summary: Bella and her son move to Forks for a fresh start. Emmett is a widower with three daughters of his own. Their lives intertwine when Emmett becomes her son's peewee football coach. How will their new relationship affect the children? AH. Rated M.
1. Fresh Start

**WARNING: RATED MA.  
**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything Twilight. This applies to all chapters.**  
**_

**A few things about our main characters before you start reading...**  
Isabella Swan is 28. She is an Editor. 5'4, pale white skin, brown eyes and hair, slender and pretty.  
Emmett Cullen is 35. He is a High School Teacher and Football Coach. 6'2, tanned skin, brown hair, blue eyes, built and handsome with cute dimples.**  
**

* * *

**My Guy, My Girls**

**Chapter 1: **Fresh Start**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV: **Bella

"Oh, god... would you look at his ass."

"Yeah, I'm trying to stop."

"Why would you stop? That's the greatest ass I've ever seen. Wouldn't mind seeing more of it,"

"Thank god my kid is seven. I was so excited I wanted to scream when I heard Coach Cullen would be coaching peewee football this season,"

"I heard the only reason he's doing it is because no one else would take his kid on their team."

"And he's such a good father, makes him all that much sweeter. It's too bad what happen with his wife,"

"You mean it's all that much easier to seduce him now that there's no wife in the way. I know how you think."

"Yeah, right. I haven't seen him with any women since his wife's death."

"Maybe he's gay,"

"He has three kids, maybe he's just tied up with trying to be a good single parent. Can't be easy."

"Mmm, I know a couple of ways I could help ease him..."

"Just because we haven't seen him with any women, doesn't mean he doesn't sneak around with the married ones. I mean, he knows everyone in town."

"Yeah, keep dreaming. No matter how much you wish he's doing that, it doesn't mean he'll be doing it with you."

"Damn..."

"Hello... You're Isabella Swan, right?" A much sweeter sounding feminine voice asked, making me turn in her direction.

She stood next to me, short dark hair, a little shorter than me and smiling ear to ear. The women that were talking about the coach were to my other side, still chatting away about how they'd cheat on their husbands if hot Coach Cullen wanted them.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but frown, wondering how she knew my name.

"I'm Alice, Alice Whitlock. I heard Chief Swan's daughter was moving into town, and well, I know who everyone else is here. I also noticed you kinda look like Charlie... I'm right, aren't I?" She asked, just as a small boy ran over and clung to her leg. He looked to be around three. I also noticed the baby girl in the stroller by her side.

"Yeah," I quickly answered, deciding I had been rude enough, not even giving her a smile yet, "Just Bella though." I finally smiled and shook her hand.

"Bella," Alice nodded, "It's great to meet you. Finally someone other than _The Witches of Forks_ to talk to." Alice giggled, looking over at the other mothers.

I laughed slightly, thinking the name suited them well.

"Alice Whitlock? As in Jasper Whitlock?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Her smile brightened even more, "How'd you know?"

"I think I work with him at the newspaper."

"Oh, wow... yeah, he told me they hired a new editor. I didn't know it was you. That's great!" She exclaimed, now stroking the little boy's hair back. He was still holding onto her leg, looking at up me.

"And who's this little guy?" I smiled, winking at him.

He blushed and pushed his face into her leg.

"This is Brandon," She told me, her voice full of motherly love. I knew it well, I sounded just like that while talking about my pride and joy, Luca.

"And Maryanne." We both looked into the stroller at the sleeping angel, "Sports bore her." Alice shrugged.

"Clearly," I mused and smiled.

I liked Alice already, and that was really saying something. I never really felt this comfortable in front of new people, but Alice was sweetheart, she came and introduced herself, when no one else had done so yet.

I did notice the way they looked at me though. I had been getting those looks for over seven years back in Phoenix. I had hoped Forks wouldn't be the same, but it seemed things wouldn't go my way here either. Maybe even worse. This was a smaller town after all.

I don't know what I did to make other women think so low of me. Why was it so bad that I was a single parent? I didn't do anything to anyone.

Whatever.

I never let it bother me much, and I'd continue on trying to overlook all the whispers and talk behind my back.

"My other son, Blake is on the team," Alice informed, pointing the little guy out. They all had their helmets on so it was hard to tell, but I was sure I'd meet him soon enough.

"That's my guy over there," I smiled as I pointed to Luca, who was running, "Luca."

"We should arrange a play date!" Alice actually clapped from how excited she was.

I liked her and I didn't want to upset her by telling her I hated play dates, so I agreed, actually feeling kind of excited myself now too. I needed more friends. Alice seemed like the best of the best too. She just had such a draw to her that it was hard not to like her as soon as you met her.

I was telling Alice about the move from Arizona and about Dad's injury when I heard the kids on the field start yelling. Coach Cullen was yelling now too. We all turned to see what was going on.

My feet acted before my mind did. I ran as fast as I could over to the two kids fighting.

Well, _one_ kid was fighting and Luca was getting his ass handed to him. My poor guy.

Coach Cullen had the other kid against him now, holding them back. I kneeled by Luca, taking his helmet off and asking if he was alright.

"Em, calm down!" Coach Cullen yelled, holding the kid back still.

I held Luca to me and watched as Coach Cullen pulled the other kids helmet off.

My jaw dropped and I held still when I saw a pretty little blonde girl. A pretty blonde girl who looked like she wanted to kill my son. A pretty little blonde girl who had just been pushing my son around.

"She started it!" Luca yelled.

"It's not my fault he's being a pussy!" The pretty little blonde girl yelled, her hair a mess while she struggled to get out of Coach Cullen's tight grip.

"Emma! Language, young lady." He said sternly, holding her shoulders now and coming to kneel by her.

He looked to me with his bright blue eyes that held sincere apology, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea where she gets this from." He sighed as he looked back to her, disappointed now.

"You said it yesterday!" She yelled back, looking mean as ever.

I was highly amused at the father and daughter in front of me. They were actually pretty funny. His face was getting a little red, because she was obviously telling the truth. They were so cute.

"Say you're sorry."

She was quiet for a few seconds, "I'm sorry, Luca. It wont happen again." She didn't mean the apology, but at least she had given it.

Coach Cullen finally released her when she was calm enough, "Go sit down, Emma. Cool off and then come back into the game. We'll talk about this when practice is over. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She said, storming over and sitting down.

"You alright, buddy?" He asked Luca.

Luca nodded and finally pulled away from me. I stood back up and took a deep breath. I had gotten pretty scared, but no one was hurt and everything was fine now. I stroked his hair.

"Mom, I'm fine." He told me, pulling away again. He swatted away my hand and looked around, seeing who saw the exchange.

I knew he was a good boy. He wasn't fighting back because she was a girl. I had taught him never to do that. He knew men were to never hit women, and the other way around too of course. I was lucky that he truly was an amazing child; Smart, kind and caring.

"I know," Coach Cullen said, shaking his head, "she's kinda scary, huh?" He said.

Luca shrugged and smiled at him. I could tell when Luca liked someone, and he liked his coach.

"Okay, let's finish this. Your ball." Coach Cullen smiled at Luca and sighed when he looked to me, saying sorry again.

I smiled at him and walked back off the field, coming to stand with Alice.

Everyone had been staring and was now whispering about my child and me.

_Great..._

"Is he okay?" Alice asked, clearly very concerned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "they're fine now... It was actually kind of funny, she called Luca the P word." I pulled a face and Alice laughed.

"Kids," She shrugged.

I agreed and we watched the rest of practice.

Luca was getting the hang of it and having fun with the other kids. I was glad that he wasn't having too much of a hard time adjusting to a new town. That was my main concern to begin with.

When practice was finally over, the coach gave out the snack sheet. The snack sheet had a list of the dates each mother was to supply the snacks.

Alice and I were last in line.

"Thank you, Emmett," She almost sung, taking the paper from him and looking it over. "I'll make some extra brownies for you to take home next week." She told him.

I looked the sheet over and noticed she was next for snacks.

"And that's why I love you most, Ali," Coach Cullen, who I had just learned was named Emmett, said to Alice.

They clearly had a very friendly relationship.

"Oh, well Bella's new... who knows, maybe she makes even better brownies. You're gonna have to wait until next month to see if that statement is actually true." Alice teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Emmett was an extremely attractive man and he made my throat feel kinda dry. It was obvious Alice was going to try setting us up at some time in the near future. I knew her already. She was like an open book.

"I guess so," Emmett nodded.

"Sooo... I'm gonna go, you guys. Jasper will be home soon and I have to cook dinner. I'll see you later, Bella." She gave me a tight hug and left Emmett and I standing before each other.

"Does that date suit you?" Emmett asked, pointing to the paper in my hand.

I nodded as I tried not to stare at him.

Okay, so _maybe_ I understood what all the fuss was about. He was god-like, for lack of a better word.

"Oh, yeah... It's fine with me." I nodded and took a deep breath.

_Act cool, Bella. He's not interested in you._

"So ummm, I'm really sorry about Emma. She's my tom boy." Emmett sighed, running his hand over his brown hair and down the side of his neck. He did seem a little embarrassed that his daughter had acted that way.

"It's okay. I'm sure it was just a one time thing. They'll get over it... hopefully," I gave a half laugh towards the end, wishing it to be true.

"Yeah. I'll have a chat with her when we get home. I promise you she'll never pull that again."

I believed him, so I nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," I said, smiling when he shook my hand.

"You're Bella, like Alice said." His white smile brightened, making his adorable eyes sparkle just a little more and his dimples deepen. I had never seen a man in his thirties with dimples, it was quiet honestly the hottest thing ever.

"And you're Emmett." He finally let my hand go and nodded.

"It's great to meet you. Luca's a real sweet kid. I'm glad you signed him up."

"Me too." My throat was feeling dryer and dryer.

I had never spoken to such a beautiful man. I was starting to fall for his charm.

_He's not even trying to charm you._

_Damn it!_

I took a deep breath and smiled when I saw he was about to continue talking.

"Pops! Let's go!" Emma yelled from behind him.

He closed his mouth again and turned to her, "Alright, alright..." He huffed and turned back to me. "I'll see you next time, Bella... Later, Luca!" He waved at Luca, who was drinking his water that was in my purse back on the benches.

I turned to Luca and gave him a smile while he waved goodbye to Emmett.

Emmett shook my hand again, sending goosebumps down my body before leaving.

The last thing I needed right now was to be getting interested in another guy that would just run off.

_But he has kids of his own, he wont run away like the others. If anyone understands what it's like to be a single parent, it would be him._

Suddenly it occurred to me that I knew this because I had overheard The Witches of Forks talking before. I couldn't believe anything they said. For all I knew he could be dating someone.

Why the fuck was I even thinking about this right now?

I shook my head, trying to free it of my son's hot peewee football coach.

"Let's go home, baby," I smiled at Luca when I reached him, running my fingers through his sweaty black hair, "You need a shower. You're stinky." I told him.

He looked up at me with his bright green eyes and laughed, wrapping his arms around me, "You are too now!"

I laughed with him and held him close to me. I looked up from him when he dug his head into my stomach and saw some of the women looking my way. They were talking about me and it was so fucking obvious.

I held my head high and stared them down. Luca finally pulled away and handed me my purse. I kissed his sweaty forehead and held his hand as we walked to our car. He was talking to me about how he liked practice, even though he did get into a fight, but I caught a bit of what the women were saying; Something about me only being here for a week and already being after all the single men.

Seriously, what the hell? Did I really look like I was flirting with him?

I slammed my door shut, making Luca give me a strange look. I forced a smile and began driving, blasting Linkin Park and singing along to it with Luca. We shared an interest in all the same music.

He and I had a great relationship, it had been just my guy and I since the start.

Well, to begin from the start I guess I had to started from my childhood; Renee left Charlie when I was three and took me with her to Arizona. I loved my mother, I really did, but she was never much of a _mother_. She let me do what I wanted. I partied throughout college, never really thinking about my future too much.

That was until I found out I was pregnant. It was a one night stand with some random guy that I couldn't even remember the name of. But Luca looked just like him and hardly like me. His skin was a darker olive color while mine was pale white, his hair black and mine brown, his eyes green and mine brown. The only thing I think he might have gotten from me was his lips. Seriously, that was all.

I grew up really fast after he was born. I wanted to be a good mother for him. He was my world. So, I became an adult. I stopped partying and became what he needed me to be. I worked hard to make sure he had all that he needed, and more. I think I did pretty well, because here we were, a happy mother and son. It was the two of us against the world. He was my number one.

By the time we were back at Dad's house, our home, we were laughing and happy again.

I parked the car in the driveway and walked behind Luca as he ran into the house, yelling hello to his grandfather on the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" I yelled after him, "Don't take too long!"

"Okay!" He called back. I could hear him moving in and out of his room up stairs as he went to have a shower and clean up.

I put our things down and went into the living room where Charlie was watching baseball on the new flat screen.

"Hey, Dad. How you doing?" I asked, giving him a smile and sitting down for a moment.

He looked okay today, and I was glad that the doctor said he'd have a full recovery.

Charlie was currently the town hero. There was a hold up at the gas station two weeks ago by someone just driving through town. Charlie tried to stop the guy from hurting any of the teenage kids working that night and got shot a couple of times himself. It must have scared the guy, because he just drove away, without anything, but thankfully was stopped by the police in the next town over.

Charlie needed someone to help him out while he got better, so I jumped at the chance of getting a new start and actually forming a relationship with my father. I had always felt bad that we never really even knew each other. I hardly ever came to visit, and the older I got, the more I realized how bad that was. He always asked for me to visit, he always told me he missed me.

He was so happy when I asked if he would be open to the idea of Luca and I coming to live with him and maybe help him out while he was working on his recovery.

He actually cried the night that I came. He told me he always felt horrible for not making a better effort in being involved in my life and that he loved Luca and I more than anything, even if I might not believe him.

I believed him, and I wanted to know my father. I told him this was a fresh start for us all and we could take it to become a family again. He agreed and gave me a big hug, telling me how happy he was to have his little girl back.

"Oh, I'm fine. How was his first practice?" He asked, nodding his head towards the stairs.

"He kinda got beat up by a girl," I laughed lightly, "It was no big deal... But I guess Emmett's daughter doesn't like him too much,"

Dad chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe she has a crush on him,"

"Maybe," I nodded, then went on asking him if he was hungry.

"Do you even have to ask, Bells?"

I laughed again and left the living room to go make dinner in the kitchen. Charlie only had home cooked meals when he was invited to other peoples homes for dinner, and now that I was here, he demanded home cooked meals as much as possible.

That was fine with me, I loved to cook. I loved the way it made people so happy that I actually took the time to make them something they'd enjoy. And I had to admit, Dad was the funnest to cook for. In the short time I had lived here, I had tired cooking five new dishes and he ate them all without fear, telling me they were the best thing he had ever tasted.

Tonight it was pasta and salad. We all ate at the kitchen table, then watched some television before I tucked Luca in and kissed him goodnight.

I checked in with Mom that night. She was a newlywed and still on cloud nine with Phil. I was happy for her and glad that I didn't have to feel guilty for leaving her all alone.

I cleaned up the kitchen and did some laundry before helping Dad up the stairs and to his room.

I finally took a shower, feeling kind of drained from the long day and pretty much passed out on my comfortable bed.

This was my new life, with my son and my father, in the town I was born in and never considered home.

This was our fresh start.


	2. Same Old

**Chapter 2: **Same Old**  
By:** courthale**  
POV: **Emmett

I woke before the alarm, again. I rolled over, like every other day, expecting a warm body to be lying next to me. But there wasn't. There hadn't been for five years, and every morning it was like that fateful night. My heart ached every time my hands came up empty as I reached to her side of the bed.

_My Rosie. _

I sighed and turned onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. My thoughts every second of every day were consumed by her. She was the glue that held this life together, and when I lost her, I lost a part of myself. Half of myself.

I thought about my girls, my strong, beautiful and perfect girls. They each had a piece of the woman who loved and cherished them more than life itself. I think of how she would be if she were here to see them today. Would she be proud of how I had raised them? Would she approve of what kind of a father I was?

I knew that she sat up on her perch in heaven looking down on us. I could even imagine her yelling at me to do this instead of that, and smiled. She was my stubborn wild spirited other half. She always was my angel. So, imagining her up in heaven now was not that far off. She was there with her mother now. I knew we would be together again someday, but as of right now, I had to be here. I had to be the best father I could for those three souls. She wouldn't have it any other way.

I scrubbed my face angrily with my hands, feeling that familiar moisture falling from my eyes. I threw the covers off myself and began my morning ritual. I put on my running shorts and grabbed a Forks High t-shirt. I grabbed my University of Oklahoma hoodie and pulled it on.

I walked through the still quiet house. It was only about five in the morning. My runs lasted about two hours. The girls didn't even have to be up until seven. I grabbed my iPod and my keys. I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I shivered as the cold morning air hit me while I went around the side of the house to our backyard.

"Here boy," I whistled. Max was already waiting for me and jumped as I opened the gate. "Let's go."

I stretched out on the porch before my run with Max watching and waiting. After that, I stuck in my ear buds and took off down the road with Max at my side.

I loved running in the mornings. It was something that kept me sane. It was also something that I did, even before Rosie died. For that small amount of time, things were like they used to be. I wouldn't completely pretend, but it was almost as if I had something to hold on to. I could imagine her at home making pancakes, or waking up, feeling a little frisky and waiting for me in the shower completely naked.

I would shake off these thoughts after about an hour in and clear my mind completely. I blasted the heavy sounds of my running playlist. I felt the vibrations of my feet against the hard pavement. I even took a trek through the woods, which always made Max happy. It allowed me to work on my agility with the obstacles in my way. I gave myself over to my instincts. Nothing and no one could stop me, and that's what I needed to start my day.

I doubled back and ran back towards my home. The light was still dreary through the clouds, but that was just Forks. I went into a full out sprint as I drew closer. I reached my driveway and stopped. I let my breath be controlled again and tried to shake out my aching muscles. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only about 6:45. That was the best time in a long time.

I stretched out before going back inside. I could see the lights were on and smiled. Mandy was awake. She was my enigma. My little girl who looked just like her dad. Poor thing. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She was our middle daughter. At the ripe old age of ten, she already acted like she was going on forty. She was the one I could never understand.

I guess I should tell you all about my girls. Rosalie and I had three daughters before she passed due to a drunk driver. We met in college at the University of Oklahoma. I was on scholarship for football and she was from a small town near Norman. It was love at first sight. I saw her walk into my freshman orientation class and that was it for me. She was it for me. We got married shortly after graduation and moved back closer to my parents. Her dad was never a part of her life and her mother had passed sophomore year due to breast cancer.

After we moved to Forks, she became pregnant with our first daughter, Violet, or Vi as she prefers to be called these days. Violet was only eight when Rosie was killed. She takes after her mother in looks and attitude. She's the epitome of a girly girl. She's daddy's girl and knows it. She uses it to her advantage any chance she gets. Everything about her was all Rosalie.

She cared about fashion and her looks to the point that I had to put a stop to it sometimes. In my opinion as a father, my thirteen year old daughter was not going to wear make up until she was sixteen, and her skirts had to reach her knees. She cried when I told her this. My resolve almost crumbled, but when I realized she was faking it, I stood my ground. She shrieked at me and then stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her for affect.

Then there was Mandy, or Amanda, as she preferred to be called these days. She took her mother's death the hardest. She was such an outgoing little girl when her mother was alive. She was in everything and was a natural. Her mother took her to gymnastics, ballet, and even swim classes. She had such grace for a child. Her mother loved to be able to dote on her.

She would even help with Mandy's ballet. She was quite the ballerina herself when she was younger. I don't think Amanda even looked at her ballet shoes anymore. When Rosie died, Amanda was only five. Not only that, but she was in the car as it happened. I never talked to her about that night, because she never opened up to me, but I knew watching her mother die was what made her withdraw so much.

The ways she confused me was that she treated her room as a sanctuary. It was the place you could count on her always being. But, she was always taking care of us. She made the lunches. Got everyone up in the morning for me. She set out breakfast for us all. Everything she did was to take care of her sisters and me.

Then, there is my little Em. She is also the spitting image of her mother. Long blonde hair and big blue eyes that screamed girl, but she was my tomboy. She was her daddy's shadow. Emma had the least time with her mother, which is why I think she is so much like me. She was never truly shown what it was like to have a mother.

She was only two when her mother was taken from her. Emma played sports, got dirty in the mud, and watched any type of sport with me on the television. She even stayed with me to "help" me coach "those sorry excuses for players" at Forks High. Her words, not mine. Everyone called her Em because she was my mini me, as my mother had pointed out.

"Good morning, Mandy," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Ew, dad. You're all sweaty, and you stink. And it's Amanda." She sighed. I shrugged at her and smirked. "Come here, Maxie," She said and sat down his bowl of food. He licked her hand and then went to eat and gulp down plenty of water. He was always such a good sport and a great running partner. "Did he keep up well?" She asked and petted his head.

"Yeah. He was perfect." I kissed her on the top of her head again and grabbed a piece of the apple she had been cutting. "Be careful with that knife."

"Yeah, dad, I know," She said, exasperated. I chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. "And I'm not the one who had to be taken to the emergency room because I was trying to show off my fast cutting skills!" She yelled back at me. I laughed loudly and walked towards my room.

I knocked on Emma's door along the way, "Em, you up?"

Her door swung open and she smiled, "Guess what today is?" She was bouncing up and down in her excitement.

I chuckled, "Um, let me think," I said and mock concentrated, leaning against her door frame.

"Pops, cut the bull…" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could finish.

"What the hell, girl?" I asked and groaned when I realized what I'd said. She quirked an eyebrow at me, and my hand was still covering her mouth. "Just not in public, please?" I said, defeated. She nodded, and I pulled my hand away.

"Our first game!" She whooped. I smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded. I hated the fact that I had to become a coach just so she would be able to play. None of the other coaches wanted to be responsible for a girl. I fucking hated small towns.

"Hey, daddy," I heard behind me, and turned to see my oldest coming out of her room. I looked her up and down and shook my head.

"Um, I don't think so," I said and pointed to her room. "Change, and I said no make up, except lip gloss and some eye shadow." She pouted at me.

"But daddy," She whined.

"No," I said firmly. She stomped her foot, reminding me of her mother more and more, and walked back into her room.

"I hate when she's pmsing." Em said from behind me. I couldn't help the laugh that came from me. She giggled and punched my arm, "Hey, help me, please?" She said and handed me her hair tie. Being a single dad of three girls, you learn a lot of things. For example; I can braid hair like nobody else.

After I finished with her hair, I sent her off to eat her breakfast while I took a quick shower. We were running a bit late, so I had to work fast to get ready. I jumped into the shower and let the hot water run over my over worked muscles. I washed my hair quickly and scrubbed my body clean.

I walked back into my room and pulled on my boxers. I put on my Everlast sweat pants and a white short-sleeved shirt. I threw on my matching zip jacket, and was ready for work. I was the P.E. teacher at Forks high school, and the coach for almost all the sports there. It was a perk to be able to wear comfortable clothes to my job.

I rushed out my bedroom door and through the house, "Are we all ready?" I called out.

"Yep," Em said from her place on the couch. They were all sitting in the living room, dressed, with backpacks by their feet.

Amanda was reading a book in the armchair. Em was flipping through channels. Vi was sitting on the edge of the couch texting. I shook my head at them, so different yet so alike.

"Let's go, troops. Hut hut!" I said.

Em shut the TV off and stood, then saluted at me. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes at me. She stuffed her book back in her bag and walked out the front door. Vi was giggling at her phone, not even paying attention to me.

"Violet, if you don't get out to the car now, I'll tell all your friends you wet the bed until you were ten." I threatened. She scoffed and slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffing her phone into her pocket.

"Which is a total lie." She said and walked out the door.

"Yes, but they don't know that!" I shouted at her. I looked over at Max, who was resting on his dog bed. He tilted his head to the side and I swear he smiled, "If it wasn't for you, I'd die of an estrogen overdose." He huffed and laid his head back down.

I stepped out the front door and locked it behind me. I jogged over to my Jeep Patriot. Amanda was sitting up front, reading her book again. Em and Vi were bickering in the back seat, like always. I started the car and we were off.

"What are you reading?" I asked Amanda as we drove. She shrugged and looked over at me.

"Do you really want to know?" She smiled. I nodded and she smiled wider. She tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, "It's called The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It's kind of out of my reading range, but it's really nice to read. I find it very poignant," She said, with such clear preciseness you would never guess she was only ten years old.

"Wow," I said in awe. She really was my enigma.

"Yeah," She said with a smile, "It's really kind of funny what you can get away with reading in this school. Incompetent fools," She said quietly.

"What?" I said while keeping my eyes on the road. We pulled up to the school and I dropped off Em first. All of our schools were on the same block, since it was such a small town.

"Later, Pops," Em yelled and slammed the door.

"It's just something I found in the library, and it's not exactly material for young people," She giggled. "It's no Harry Potter. That's for sure."

"Uh huh," I pulled up to the middle school and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry, dad. It's just an interesting read for your own wall flower." She smiled softly and got out of the car. She waved at me through the window and walked into the doors of her school. I stared at her as she disappeared inside and felt my heart squeeze painfully.

_My little girl. So broken. _

"Daddy, let's go. I don't want to be late," Vi said, tearing me from my thoughts. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Got a hot date?" I teased. She stiffened before shrugging in indifference. "What? I saw that. Do you have a boyfriend? Oh my fuck. Dammit. You have a boyfriend. My little girl has a boyfriend. She's gonna be corrupted and…"

"DAD!" She shouted, stopping my rant. I stopped abruptly in front of her school and she shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend, alright? It's just," She paused and looked down into her lap. She caught my eyes in the rear view mirror. "Never mind. I'll talk to you after school." She said and stepped out of the car, practically sprinting to the doors.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I started towards the teacher parking at the high school and got out. "Only thirty-five fucking years old and I'm gonna die of a heart attack from these girls. Fantastic, Emmett. Real smooth." I shook my head at myself.

"Hey, Coach!" I heard from around me. The kids greeted me warmly every morning. I was considered the cool teacher. It was refreshing to be around people who actually acted like they enjoyed my company.

The day went by quickly. It was fun to just get to do something I loved all day long. I loved getting the kids in shape and up and around. When you were trapped inside all day, it made P.E. refreshing. I was never rough on kids. I gave A's for effort and let everyone be involved. No one ever felt left out in my class.

After the day was over, I hopped back into my car and went to get my girls. It was a reverse of the morning. Vi climbed into the front seat. She looked out of the window and waved at a group of her friends.

"Good day?" I asked and drove to the curb where I could see her younger sisters waiting.

"Yeah, I had a test. I think I did pretty well," She said nonchalantly.

"Good," I said and stopped in front of Em and Mandy. They both climbed into the car quietly.

"Hey, daddy, I was wondering if I could go to the mall with Samantha tonight?" Vi asked me.

"Hey! My game's tonight," Em said from the backseat. I looked into the rear view mirror and noticed her hurt expression.

"It's not like I do anything when I'm there," Vi said and rolled her eyes, having no idea how much she was hurting her sister.

"Vi, you really should go. It's a family event. We go to everything of yours," I answered, trying to get her to go.

"But," She started, but then Amanda interrupted.

"You're going. Don't be a spoiled brat. It's rude." She said, still reading her book. Vi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," She grumbled. I was about halfway home by now, and looked back at Em. She looked sad as she fidgeted with her backpack. I looked at the road again before glancing back one more time. I saw Mandy had turned to her sister and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear.

Em smiled at her sister, and then scooted closer to her. Amanda wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulder. Em rested her head on Amanda and closed her eyes. I couldn't really tell what Amanda was whispering to her and only caught a few things, but one struck me like a truck.

"Mom would be so proud of you."

And she would. She would be proud of them all.

A few hours later, I was standing on the sidelines of my teams first game. I had them all huddled around me, getting them pumped for the game.

"Who are we?!" I shouted.

"TIGERS!!" They all answered.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"WIN!"

"Great guys, now let's get out there and do our best." I patted them on the back and sent out my first stringers and led the others to the benches.

The game was fun and pretty intense for a bunch of seven and eight year olds. Em was definitely my star player, followed closely by Luca. He was a beginner and really a natural.

I glanced over at the stands and saw Bella, his mother. She was a very attractive woman. Her hair was a long and brown, looked like it would feel silky to the touch. She was only about 5' 4" give or take. She had the perfect amount of curves. Her breasts weren't overly protrusive, but would be a good handful.

"WE WON!" I turned back and noticed Em rushing towards me. I hadn't even noticed what had happened, but the clock had run out and we were six over the other team. I smiled as Em collided with me, and then let out an 'oomph' from all her padding hitting me. She pulled away and smiled.

"We won! We won!" She cheered. The other started cheering with her and I smiled.

"PIZZA!" I shouted. All of the team just cheered louder. I had made a deal with all the parents that win or lose; we would go to the local pizza place after the game.

We all trickled into the pizza place; families and kids all filled the back room. I stood at the front door and greeted everyone.

"Hey, Coach," I heard and looked down to see Luca with Bella behind him.

"Hey, guys. I think you are the last ones, so I'll walk you back there." I said and let Luca walk in front of me. "Hey, Bella," I said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello, Emmett," She said with a small blush.

"Alice couldn't come, eh?" I said and led them into the backroom. Luca ran over to his friends, receiving high fives.

I continued walking and saw some of the parents sitting over by a window. I looked over and noticed Bella had not moved from her spot. She was wringing her hands and nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She looked totally uncomfortable.

It struck me suddenly at how different she was treated. She only ever talked to Alice when at practice. The looks some of the other mothers gave her were cold and uncaring. I had even heard someone talking about the chief's promiscuous daughter moving in with him. I just didn't really put together how uncomfortable she would be in this sea of judgmental people until now.

From what I had experienced with her, she was kind and caring. She was a great mother and always treated the kids with such respect and tender affection, even the ones who she barely knew. It was an unfair way for her to be treated this way, but it was what it was. This was a small town and things were said and judgments were passed without a second thought.

I knew how the others looked at me. I was scrutinized at every turn with how I raised my children after my wife died. I also knew how they talked about me. I was drooled after like some piece of meat. I was propositioned at every turn, and most of these women were married with families and children of their own.

I was sick of how hypocritical these women were. They would hope and pray that I would call on them for a nice fuck, but looked down on someone who makes a bad judgment call as a young woman for being pregnant out of wedlock. How screwed up is that?

I turned and noticed a table with two chairs facing one another completely empty. I smiled and then turned to her. I waved her to the table and she smiled before nodding. I pulled out her chair and she sat gently with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She looked over at the table of parents and sighed, shaking her head. I ignored it, knowing she would talk about it if she needed to.

"Now," I said and rubbed my hands together, "I determine how a person is with their favorite pizza. What's yours, Miss Swan?" I smiled at her, showing off my dimples. It was an uncanny talent of mine to be able to make a person more relaxed and free spirited. Around me, I could help people be happier. I loved to make people laugh. It's what people said made Rosie and I a perfect fit. She was too serious and I was anything but.

She giggled and relaxed slightly, "Well, I have to say my favorite is Hawaiian Pizza. I love the Canadian bacon and pineapple."

"Be still my heart," I said jovially and clutched my chest. She blushed and laughed. "You passed the test, fair maiden. They are already bringing me out that exact pizza, extra large."

"Oh, yum." She smiled. I gave her one back and looked over at the kids.

Emma was talking loudly and excited for the first win of the season. I didn't understand the big deal of her playing. She was just as great, if not better, than the boys. She got along with them all, well except Luca. I'm pretty sure I knew why though.

"Has Luca always been such a gentlemen?" I smirked. She laughed and nodded.

"That was one rule under my roof; never hit a woman." She said, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah, well, Em won't let it be easy for him," I said and shook my head thinking about my youngest. "She's tough, though. He can at least take it out on her in scrimmage." I chuckled.

"Well, he has voiced his thoughts on an exception to the rule," She teased. I laughed and nodded.

"She's my tomboy." I looked over at the table again and saw Emma looking over at Luca as he talked to some of the other teammates. She smiled softly and blushed, then looked down.

"My dad said she probably just has a little crush on him," She said and laughed. I nodded in agreement.

"I suspected. She'd never admit it, though." I looked back to Bella and she was looking over at Luca.

"And neither would he," She sighed. The servers finally brought out our pizzas. The kids dug in and so did we. I hadn't eaten for quite a while and was starving. We sat in silence and just ate for a few minutes. I heard Bella sigh and looked over at her. She was half looking over at the table of parents and messing with her food, barely eating it. I gulped down my last bite.

"Small towns suck. This I know," I chuckled. She nodded and looked at me.

"I'm used to Phoenix. It's too big of a place to always be surrounded by people who pass judgments. Here, they're everywhere," She whispered like a bad horror movie voice over.

"You sounded like that woman from..."

"Poltergeist." We both finished at the same time. We laughed at each other.

"I love that movie. I pretty much love any scary movie. I'm a huge Clive Barker fan. I read his books like it's a religion," She said.

"Marry me?" I asked jokingly. She laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Seriously, I love everything scary. It's just hard to get to see any good ones on the big screen anymore. Luca will not be exposed to those until he's older." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. None of my girls will see those until they're old enough." I nodded. An idea struck me, "Hey, they're playing Halloween one and two at the old theater for the next two weeks. How about we go?"

"Really?" She smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great. The girls will be at their grandparents tomorrow."

"Luca is staying at Alice's for a slumber party with Blake tomorrow night. I would be more than free then," She said excitedly.

"Great, I'll meet you there at seven."


	3. Bella Indeed

**Chapter 3:** Bella Indeed**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

I finish applying the black mascara to my lashes and stood back to look over my makeup. Nothing too over the top; Just some liquid liner and mascara, plus some glossy nude lipstick. I looked over my dresser and grabbed the silver earrings I had taken out earlier to complete my outfit. I put them on and stepped in front of the long mirror that stood in the corner of my bedroom to look myself over.

I chose a plain white tank top, black skinny leg jeans, a long black cardigan and high heeled black boots. It wasn't too much considering this was Forks and I'd look silly if I actually dressed up in a dress or skirt, but it was still nice for what it was; A movie date. I felt like such a teenager all of a sudden, excited while getting ready for a date.

I was a little nervous too though. It had been awhile since I last went on a date. I had somewhat given up in the last year of living in Phoenix. No matter how hard I tried, things never worked out. I never dated a man with a child, let alone three, before so maybe this would be different. Maybe we'd understand each other. Maybe he wouldn't go all weird on me when I talked about Luca, like the other's did.

They didn't necessarily flat out run away, but I could tell they were trying to find the closest exit when my child came into the big picture, and if you didn't want my child, then you didn't get me. Plain and simple.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath when I noticed the time. I'd be late. I quickly made sure my hair was okay. I had it down and naturally wavy. Thank goodness I never needed to spend much time on it. I wasn't one for too much preparation.

I grabbed my handbag off my bed and made my way down stairs. I could hear Charlie and his friend Billy yelling at the television as I stepped in.

"I'm going to go now. Do you need anything, dad?" I asked.

I had already made dinner, and leftovers were sitting in the fridge incase he got hungry again tonight. Luca was at Alice's, had been since after school. He and Blake were becoming quit good friends, as were Alice and I. I had never really had a close girl friend before. It was nice.

"No, sweetheart. We'll be alright." Charlie answered, before looking at me.

"Wow, my girl cleans up nice. You look real pretty, Bells." Charlie smiled when he finally looked at me. I felt the familiar blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I shrugged.

"Emmett won't know what hit him." He said.

I laughed a little nervously and gave them a wave, "Call my cell if you need me." I called after myself while leaving.

"Just have fun!" He yelled back.

I finally stepped out into the cool air and quickly made it to my car. I had looked up where the movies were on the internet earlier and now knew how to get there. It wasn't far. Nothing really was here.

I had about ten minutes to think about things while driving. Typically one would pick up the other when going out on a date. But maybe he was just rusty. Alice told me she couldn't remember him ever dating after his late wife's death.

I'd take whatever I could get. Emmett was really sweet and I enjoyed his company, it would simply be nice to be out with another parent and have an adult night out. My life was too full of seven year old activities these days. It wasn't healthy for my sanity really.

Butterflies took over when I pulled into the parking lot and parked. Okay, so maybe I liked Luca's coach a little more than I'd like to admit. He was just so sweet with the kids and kind to me. Like with what he did last night; He made a completely awkward setting fun for me. We joked around while eating pizza and watching the kids. It was so fun.

I finally walked across the parking lot and made my way inside, looking around for a tall, dark and handsome man.

I frowned when I noticed him standing close to the candy stand. The brown hair, height and build gave him away even from behind. But those jeans, as nice as they made his ass look, were kind of... horrid to look at. How long had he owned those things?

I suddenly felt very over dressed, and even considered turning and running.

_And that would make you just like them; The guys that run away from you._

I took a deep breath and began walking over.

He turned to me with that adorable smile in place before I even reached him. That smile made everything better. That smile settled the butterflies.

"Bella indeed," He told me, his brows raising and his eyes moving up and down my body.

I fucking blushed again.

_Be damned pale skin!_

I considered commenting on his looks, but he was dressed in some old Forks High t-shirt that looked like he might wear to work and those jeans I had already mentioned.

_Silly girl... Really thought this was a date, huh?_

"I thought you wouldn't make it." He went on to say.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just... kinda late for everything." I shrugged.

"At least you're here now. It's been so long since I've seen one of these, I might need someone to hold my hand." He laughed loudly and made my heart thud.

I smiled and tucked my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, "I'm here if you need me." I told him.

His smile widened as he looked down at me. Even in these heels he was huge next to me.

"Good to know." His blue eyes sparkled and finally looked away from me at the line ahead.

We walked and stood together in it. I went to pull my wallet out of my handbag and Emmett frowned, shaking his head at me, "I got it." He said, confusing me further.

"Thanks..." I pulled the straps of my handbag over my shoulder as we finally made it to the counter.

"Hey, coach! Great game tonight." The teenage kid behind the counter said, giving us an amused smile.

"Hey, Daniel. How's it going?" Emmett asked.

"You know, gotta pay the bills." The kid laughed, making Emmett laugh as well.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and looked at me, "Bella, Daniel is one of my students. And this is Miss Swan, or Bella, whichever she prefers."

"Bella." I smiled and shook the kid's hand.

"We'll have two for the Halloween special." Emmett informed, handing Daniel the money.

"You two kids don't have too much fun now," Daniel continued to tease as he looked at us with a smirk.

"We'll try." Emmett shook his head and led us out of the line, "Kids. Gotta love them." He sighed.

I nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking we could grab some food after the movies, but would you still like pop corn or candy... or anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head no and thanked him. Date or not? I was so confused now. I was pretty sure it wasn't a date to him though. He was at too much ease for this to be a date for him. Wouldn't he have at least offered to pick me up or worn nicer jeans if this was a date to him?

"Let's head in then, I want to get a good seat." He smiled at me again, making me feel lighter somehow.

I smiled too and followed, "You're eager." I laughed lightly.

"Horror movies, Bella. Horror movies. I live with three girls, it's all romance films in my house on movie nights." He explained.

I laughed and shook my head. I guess I understood.

"Now, where do you like sitting?" He asked as we stood at the foot of all the many seats.

"I like the back, in the middle." I told him.

He turned to me and I wondered what he was staring at.

"You better be careful, Bella. One more right answer and I might just have to steal you away from Luca. And I like Luca, I don't want to have to steal his mom away." He smirked again and made me shake my head.

_Is he flirting? 'Cause this is so flirting._

_Ah, fuck! This is so confusing already._

He motioned for me to walk ahead of him, so I did. I walked up the stairs and make my way to the middle of the back row with Emmett following close behind. The room was a little over half full. It had been a long time since I went to the movies on a Friday night, I almost forgot how annoying it was too have so many people around.

Like mentioned before, I was a little late so we had skipped passed the previews and the first Halloween was starting.

Emmett and I looked at one another with smiles, "Have your hand ready." He whispered.

I nodded and held it up. He smiled and looked over at the screen.

He smiled a lot and he made me smile a lot. I liked the way he made me feel carefree with almost nothing, but a simple smile.

But it wasn't just a simple smile, now was it? It was more than the cute dimples and the pretty blue eyes he shared with all his three beautiful girls. It was what was behind that smile. He was trying to ease all my worries and help me have fun. That was what made it special and what made me smile in return.

Soon all that was heard was the loud speakers on the walls, the whispered conversations that went on while the movie played and the kids of the parents who were stupid enough to bring theme here. I could see cell phone screens all around and it was honestly hard to concentrate on the movie, but we somehow managed.

The first one finish and the lights came back on. We had fifteen minutes to kill before the next one would start.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink. What would you like?" Emmett asked.

"Surprise me." I smiled and watched him leave.

I grabbed my cellphone out of my bag and called Alice to check in on Luca. She said she'd be getting the boys ready for bed soon, but they were still playing some new game and doing well. She started to asked about the "date" and I told her I didn't think it was actually a date.

Before we could go on, Emmett had returned with two cups. I bid Alice goodbye and told her to kiss Luca goodnight for me. She said she would and told me to say hello to Emmett.

"Cherry or Cola?" Emmett asked as he sat back down next to me.

"Ummm, Cherry please."

He handed me the drink and I thanked him.

"Em has me hooked on these icy drinks." He said before sipping on his.

I had some of mine, "Well, they _are_ awesome." I nodded and had more of the cold beverage.

"So.. Alice said hello. I just called to check in." I told him.

"You nervous about Luca not being with you tonight?" He asked, having more of his drink.

"No... I mean I trust Alice. It's just his first sleep over in a new town, and I always check in on him if he's not with me." I shrugged, pushing the little bubbles on top of my drink lid in. I always did that shit.

"I understand. It drives Vi crazy that I call her up three times a night when she's having a sleep over, but I can't help it. It's like, you miss them or something."

"You feel incomplete." I helped explain.

"Exactly," He agreed.

The lights started to dim before we could say anything else and the screen lit up again. Everyone took their seats once more and before we knew it, the next movie had started.

Emmett and I laughed at the scary parts, almost spilling my drink all over myself. Emmett even grabbed my hand once, making me laugh harder. He looked at me and smiled while I laughed, then finally let my hand go. It felt good when he held it. I felt all warm inside, and stupid because I knew this was different to him than it was for me.

The marathon finally ended and a few of the kids clapped, acting silly while Emmett and I tried to make it out before the rush.

We finally stepped out into the cold night air again and stood before each other.

"That Chinese place is really good." He said, pointing down the strip of restaurants that were still open, "You like Chinese?"

"I love Chinese." I nodded.

"Let's go then."

We walked the short walk and were seated quickly considering they weren't busy at all. I guess not many people have dinner at eleven at night.

Emmett and I were quiet while looking over the menu and the sweet older Chinese woman came to take our orders. She looked to me first.

"I'll have the Kung Pao Chi Ting and a water please." I smiled at the woman and thanked her.

I noticed Emmett looking at me strange and narrowed my eyebrows at him. He pulled his eyes away from mine and looked to the woman, "I'll have the same, plus an order of the Spring Rolls. Thanks you."

The woman took our menus and left.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward on my elbows and looking at him.

"Kung Pao Chicken? I don't know what you're trying to pull." He said seriously.

I laughed nervously and shook my head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I like what I like."

"No, you seem to like what I like. Clearly; Same pizza, same seat at the movies, and same Chinese dish."

He was right; we did have a lot in common. I shrugged and bit my lip.

Emmett sat back and cleared his throat, "So, did you have fun?" He asked.

I nodded, "Besides the conversations going on in the background and the texting throughout the movie, it was awesome... What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, people are total assholes. I kinda forgot, it's been so long since I went out on at a Friday. It's usually just the high school football game and a lonely night at home without my girls. But it was nice to act like a "grown up" for the night." He sighed and smiled when the Spring Rolls came out.

"Have some with me. They're _the best_ Spring Rolls around."

I took one and tried it.

"I have to agree." I finished it off and took a sip of my water, wondering what to say now.

Emmett and I had talked here and there at practice, but never for this long, and besides, I was unsure if this was just a friendly thing or more.

"So how's your dad doing?" Emmett broke the short silence and sat up, giving me his attention.

"He's doing good. I take him to physical therapy three times a week and the rest of the time he's meant to just relax, which he's good at, considering he's got that new flat screen. His doctor said he should be fine as soon as he's fully healed." I smiled, happy that Charlie wasn't too badly hurt.

"Yeah, he's a strong man. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon. It's nice seeing him around town. I always liked your father. I know he must be happy you and Luca decided to move. Whenever I'd talk to him about my girls, he'd always mention Luca."

It hurt in my chest a little for some reason, knowing Charlie loved us so much. I wanted to make it all better. I wished I had been a better daughter and maybe visited more.

"You okay?" He asked, catching my gaze with his eyes again.

I swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, I just wish I was there more for him, you know?"

"You're here now, that's what matters to him."

I looked down when his hand rubbed over the back of mine soothingly and was interrupted by the food.

We thanked the woman as she sat our plates in front of us and told us to enjoy.

"So... You're girls are really beautiful. It's sweet that they come to their little sister's games." I smiled, thinking about the two that sat and watched the game. The younger one looked more like Emmett and the older one hardly actually watched the game. She was a teenager attached to her cellphone like all the others.

"Yeah, well Violet complained the whole time. She wanted to be at the mall with her friends instead." Emmett shook his head like he didn't understand and began eating his food.

"I guess that happens with teenagers." I shrugged.

"I just look at them now and remember when they were all so little and easy for me to understand. But now they're all growing up way too fast, and it scares the shit out of me." He told me before taking another bite of chicken off his fork.

I nodded as I watched him. He seemed too young to worry so much. He had a lot to look after in this world. I couldn't even imagine having two more to care for. But of course if they were mine, I'd have the same worries he was having over them. Plus, it had to be worse for a dad watching his girls grow than it was for a mother to watch her son. I hoped, at least.

I took another bite and let silence overtake us for a few moments. I swallowed down my food as he began talking again.

"I'm sure someone like you must be dating plenty." He said, out of no where may I add.

I frowned in wonder of what he meant and where this whole thing came from.

"Someone like me?" I questioned, ready to feel offended by what he might mean by it.

"Well, yeah," he spoke like I had just asked an unnecessary question, "someone pretty like you." He sighed and took another mouthful.

_He's not a shy one, is he?_

I smiled to myself and looked down into my plate, suddenly feeling very guilty for thinking Emmett had thought badly about me. He wasn't the kind of person to see someone in a bad light.

"I mean," He started again when there was no food in his mouth, "I don't know from experience because I don't date, but you must be going out on dates all the time, right?" I wondered what he was getting at, and from this talk it was clear that tonight wasn't the same to him as it was to me.

Was he asking me what it was like to date and be a single parent because he didn't know how and wanted to start, or what?

"You're asking me about my dating history?" I asked, pulling my brows together and feeling beyond confused. I needed answers, I couldn't go on guessing for much longer.

"I... I guess I'm just saying..."

I sighed and pushed my plate away, done with the dinner and feeling full.

"This is different to you than is it to me, isn't it?" I bit on my lip, working up all the courage I had to ask him this.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, pushing his food away too.

"I thought this was a date." I answered quietly, looking down at the table again and avoiding his stare.

We were silent until our waitress returned. Emmett handed her his credit card before the bill even came and looked at me from across the table as she cleared it.

"I... I understand you just wanted a friend, and I'm really sorry... I feel so stupid and..."

"Bella," He stopped me and quickly put in, "no. I'm the stupid one... I feel like shit. I'm so sorry about tonight... I should have known... Like I said, I've been out of the dating scene for a long time... since before my wife, and I met her in college... damn, I'm thirty-five now. It's been... well, it's been forever."

I swallowed, feeling that dryness Emmett always made me feel, and stayed quiet while listening to him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. Now he has to break it off with you when it wasn't even a freaking date to begin with!_

"I'm really sorry. Can we please just forget this ever happened? I know you just want a friend, and it was wrong of me to think..."

"Bella, stop." He shook his head and smiled, "I'm trying to say I'm the one at fault here, just let me, okay?" He sighed and continued smiling, making it all a little better, "Let me fix it?" He asked.

I wasn't sure what he meant but I nodded anyway.

"Come to my house for a drink. We can talk more, and I can stop being an ass."

I laughed lightly and nodded again.

His credit card was returned and I thanked him for everything as we stood.

"I had a lot fun... even though my date had to actually point out that it was indeed a date." He laughed at himself and held out his hand.

I bit on my lip again and put my hand into his. His hand was warm and large, and wrapped my small one completely while we walked out of the restaurant.

"You'll forgive me, wont you?" He asked while we walked to my car.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. There was nothing to forgive. I just felt a little silly about everything now.

"Nothing to forgive," I shook my head and felt my heart skip a beat when his hand squeezed mine tighter. He made me feel so different. I didn't feel alone around him, and I know I was never truly alone before. I always had my mother and Luca, but that was just different to this. I felt like he understood me.

"Well, of course there is, but I'm glad you don't think so." We came to a stop at my car and I unlocked it.

"You can follow me, I'm only five minutes away." He smiled down at me and let my hand go. It felt cold without his.

"Okay," I nodded and got into my car.

He gave me another smile and closed my door as I started up the car.

I cupped my face in my hands for a moment, breathing deeply. I felt guilty for doing this to him. I had no idea if he was ready for this. I knew nothing about him.

I sat up when I noticed Emmett was waiting in his jeep. I pulled out and followed him while trying to calm down.

He was right; within five minutes we were parking our cars in front of his home. It was nice out, with a lovely yard and some flowers. I could hear a dog barking inside the house as I got out of my car.

"This is home." Emmett told me as he got out.

I could tell he was trying to be cool about this whole thing so I wouldn't feel so bad, but I could also see it was even more awkward for him than it was for me.

"It's very nice." I smiled as we walked to the door, "I like the flowers." I commented.

"Mandy insists." He told me while unlocking the door.

He laughed loudly as his dog jumped at him with excitement.

"Hey, boy." He knelt down by him and patted him, "This is my friend, Bella. Bella, meet Max. He keeps me sane."

I smiled as he pulled away from Emmett and came towards me. He rubbed his head against my thigh as I scratched his ears, "Hey, Maxie." I loved dogs, but I could never have one because mom was allergic. I could never have any pets besides goldfish and they were boring.

"Okay, okay, let her breathe." He joked, pulling Max away from me and closing the door behind us. I put my handbag down by the front door and rolled my tense shoulders back.

Emmett flicked the lights on and I smiled as I looked around. This house felt like such a home, and that was odd since I have never been here before.

"Tour?" Emmett asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Great. I love going into the girls rooms without their permission." He said jokingly.

I laughed and shook my head as I followed him to the hallway. He was funny.

"Bathroom," He pointed to the left as he stood by the door opposite it. "Mandy's room." He said, while opening the door. It had books thrown around everywhere and some old movie posters up. It reminded me of my room while I was growing up. The bed was made neatly and some open homework was sitting on the study desk.

He cleared his throat, "This is where she likes to get away. She's kind of a very different ten year old. She acts like more of a grown up than I do, scares the shit out of me... I don't want to put that on her shoulders, you know? But she doesn't give me a choice... She's just like that." He had a sad faraway look in his eyes as he spoke about her.

I let him take a moment before continuing.

The next door was open, and made me smile. It kind of looked like Luca's room, and I just knew it was Emma's, "Em's?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" He rolled his eyes but smiled, "My little sports star." He said, so proudly.

There was sport merchandise all around and it was pretty messy inside. Not dirty, but things were thrown around, even basket and soccer balls.

He quickly moved to the room across from Emma's, "And my all time favorite room to disturb... Violet's. She goes all crazy on me whenever I walk in, or even knock." He rolled his eyes at his dramatic oldest and swung the door open that held a 'knock first' sign.

I smiled at all the pink and purple inside it, the walls lined with boy band posters and everything kept neat and tidy.

"It's just because she's a teenager. She feels like she needs privacy." I explained, "I was her age once too. I remember, it was like hell whenever anyone wanted to enter my room." It seemed so long ago, I didn't even know that girl anymore.

"I know," He sighed. It was so obvious he hated how she'd be a woman soon.

"And that's my room at the end." He pointed towards the end of the hall at the opened door. It was dark so we couldn't see inside. I was honestly thankful he didn't show it to me, that would have been kind of weird.

"Well... let's go outside." He suggested, leading me back out the hallway and to the huge kitchen.

He went to the fridge while I stood in awe. Now this kitchen, I could die in. I loved cooking, and I would so love cooking in here. It was beautiful and perfectly arranged.

Emmett smiled at me when he saw the way I was looking around, "I know, it's nice, right?"

I nodded, my mouth a little open.

"This kitchen was the reason Rosalie wanted the house. She loved cooking." He told me while handing me the beer bottle.

I took it from him, feeling badly that the only reason I was standing here was because he didn't have her anymore.

I smiled sadly and looked down at the beer.

"I'll get you a blanket, it's cool out." He quickly said, going to the closet by the front door.

I looked around and smiled at all the pictures lined up on top of the fireplace. I let my feet take me over and smiled wider as I saw all three girls in the pictures, along with the most beautiful blonde woman I had ever seen. In one picture Emma was only a baby, Violet was on her mother's right looking up at her, and Amanda was gently rubbing small Emma's belly. The woman, who I knew to be Rosalie, was looking at the camera and smiling the most beautiful smile.

My smile faded as I realized these beautiful girls didn't have their mother anymore. It wasn't fair.

"Hey," Emmett said, somewhat softly as he smiled at me.

I smiled again as I looked up at him and then back to the photos, "She was so beautiful."

He nodded and continued to smile at me.

"Violet looks so much like her." It must have been hard for him to have to look at them everyday and be reminded of her.

He nodded again and motioned to the sliding glass doors, "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded now and walked with him, noticing he looked back at the photos once.

We stepped outside onto the back deck where Max was now sitting. I went to scratch his ears again as I looked out at the large yard. There was a hammock towards the left side and it looked nicely kept.

I joined Emmett on the white wooden lounge chairs that overlooked the backyard. There was a small table between the two chairs that now held Emmett's beer. I place mine by his and sat down. He handed me the blanket after I removed my boots and pulled my feet up, covering myself with the blanket.

"I'm glad we did this, Bella," He said. "I like being around you."

"I like being around you too." I admitted, "You make things seem easier." And I wished I could do the same for him.

"What do you mean?" He asked kindly.

I shrugged, "I don't know... You and Alice treat me different. I like it, you know? Not being looked down upon." I knew it was pathetic, but even the other guys I had dated kind of looked at me that way.

"I would never look at you that way," He shook his head at me like I was being silly and grabbed his beer.

I took mine too and had a long sip.

"So..." I sighed.

"So," He nodded, putting the beer down, "I was wondering where Luca's father was in the picture. He's a great kid, I wouldn't want to be away from him if I was his dad." He said kindly, making my heart melt and my body stiffen.

Maybe he'd look down at me when he found out.

"I don't... I don't really know him. It was a college house party, and well... I didn't know him." I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my legs, putting my chin on my knees.

"Oh."

"I don't do that anymore." I quickly defended. I didn't want him to look at me like the others did. I loved the way he looked at me like there was nothing wrong with me.

"I know, Bella. We were all young once, I'm not judging you... But if Luca ever needs anyone for any... _guy things_, I'll be glad to help you out."

I took the chance and looked over at the most perfect man I had ever met, my heart swelling with joy when I saw he still looked at me the same way as before.

"Thank you... I'm sure Luca would love that. He really likes you, you know?" He never even had a father figure and I was glad his coach was someone who he could look up to. Emmett was a good guy, all around.

"I like him too. He's a cool kid." He told me, grabbing his beer once more and finishing it.

I had some of mine and looked out over the dark yard.

"I'm sorry I'm so horrible at this... I feel really... I don't know..." He sighed again, shaking his head and seeming nervous.

"You're anything but horrible, Emmett." I smiled, feeling very lucky to be in his company and also bad that I was the one who made him nervous.

"If this is too much, if you're not ready to date. I understand." _I'd feel like shit, but I'd understand._

He once had the most beautiful woman as his partner in this life and now took care of their three amazing daughters. He had a lot to deal with, without adding me onto his plate.

"If I'm going to try with anyone, I want to try with you... You're different." He glanced at me and smiled as he said that, then rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little. He was so nervous and it was so sweet now.

He made me feel so special, but I wasn't special. I wondered why I got to be the lucky one. I was just... me, not special like he thought, but I'd try to fool him, because I was selfish like that, and I wanted him to want me.

I took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs and stood up slowly, putting the bottle down.

"You have a hammock." I pointed out.

"Yeah...?" He looked at me and to the hammock.

"I've always wanted to lay in one." I bit my lip, wondering how I got so brave all of a sudden. "Come with me?" I asked, holding my hand down to him and the blanket in the other.

He took my hand and stood up, letting me lead him down the deck steps and onto the grass. It felt cold through my socks, but we soon reached the left corner of the backyard. Max followed, watching us as Emmett helped me up into it.

He smiled down at me and spread the blanket over my body, stroking my hair out of my eyes.

"You've never been in a hammock before?" He asked, obviously a little amused.

I shook my head no and shrugged.

"How do you like it?"

I watched him as he stood before me and smiled.

"I'd like it better if you'd lay with me." I said softly, biting down on my lip hard and thanking the night for not giving away my red cheeks.

His smile faded a little as he looked at me for a second longer, just long enough to make me start wishing I hadn't said that.

_Stupid!_

But then he stepped out of his shoes and the hammock wobbled slightly as he got on with me. I smiled again, wrapping the blanket around him too, his arm coming under my head as he settled besides me, letting me snuggle into his warm side.

We were quiet as our legs tangled together for warmth and I wrapped my arm around his waist while he stroked my hair back some more.

"This is nice," I whispered into his chest, feeling safer than I ever have before. I closed my eyes and breathed him in deeply. He smelt fresh and minty... and amazing.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head against his chest. I was warm with him, I was perfect, "Are you?"

"No. I'm good." He kissed the top of my head as he cupped my cheek with his large hand, wrapping me up in him like he had my hand earlier.

I heard Max whine from below us and Emmett shush him.

He whined once more before settling on the grass under us.

"I think he's jealous." Emmett said lightly.

"'Cause I'm stealing you away from him?" I asked, smiling because he said he'd steal me away at the movies before.

"No. Because you're giving me all your attention and not him... I think he likes you."

I looked up at Emmett and smiled, "Oh, I like him too... Can he come up with us?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, it's a sturdy hammock, all three girls and he lay up here with me sometimes..." He turned from me, "Here, boy." He said, patting his leg before Max jumped up and made us laugh while finding a spot right behind me.

I turned sightly and gave him one more scratch on the head before turning and wrapping my arm back around Emmett.

He moved his hand behind my neck, threading my hair through his fingers and holding me close. He kissed the top of my head again and breathing in deep, the same way I had been breathing him in.

Tonight was one of the greatest nights of my life. I felt special in his strong arms. I didn't want it to end.


	4. Angel

**Chapter 4:** Angel**  
By:** courthale**  
POV: **Emmett

"Oh my god." I heard on the edge of my subconscious. I groaned and shifted, but felt a warm body beside me. I hugged her to me and sighed.

_Rosie._

"Dad?" I shook my head and buried my face deeper into her hair. I breathed in her scent, expecting jasmine, but instead smelled strawberries. My eyes opened and quickly closed again because of the harsh sun.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Emmett, son, why are you out here?" I looked to my left. My mother, along with all of my girls, were standing beside me. I looked around and saw that I was outside on my hammock.

"Mom?" I looked back down and saw Bella lying beside me.

_Bella._

"Shit," I muttered. Max hopped down to the grass and the hammock swayed, waking Bella.

"Emmett?" She said, disoriented.

* * *

"Why are we going to grandma and grandpa's again? We went last week," Violet asked me, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

I ignored my eldest. She knew why. She'd already asked me four times. I answered four times. She just didn't like it.

I zipped up Emma's bag and sat it beside her door. I walked out and into the kitchen where Mandy and Emma were making cookies. I dipped my finger into the dough and Em smacked my hand.

"These are for the people that love us. Not the person who's kicking us out for a hot date." She smiled at me and popped a chocolate chip into her mouth. I smirked at her and went over to her, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Who loves you, huh?" I growled and tickled her sides.

"Pop!" She squealed. She started to laugh even more before I slowed down.

"Say it!" I commanded.

"Not on your life!" She said and screamed as I tickled her more.

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"You know you want to!"

"NO!"

"I'll just keep tickling!"

"UNCLE!" She finally screamed. I put her down and she plopped on her butt. She was breathing heavily and looking up at me. "Next time, old man." She said and put up her fist in challenge.

"Old man?" I laughed, "I'm not old."

"What's that, Dad?" Mandy asked, reaching up to touch my hair, "Is that…" She gasped, "gray?" She said. Mandy and Em started laughing and high fived.

I heard a door slam and looked over to see Vi had gone to her room. I sighed and ran my hands over my face roughly.

"I never do anything right," I said softly and walked to my room.

I walked over to my phone that was on the charger and turned it on. Two missed calls were waiting for me. One from my mom and one from….

_Bella_.

I smiled and went to my door, closing it softly. I sat back down on my bed and took a deep breath. I dialed her number and my heart started to pound as it rang.

"Hi." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Hi." I said back, like a star struck fool.

"I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight. Luca is going to spend the night hanging out with his grandpa." She said, almost sounding nervous.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at eight?" I said as a question.

"Perfect."

We talked a few more minutes before hanging up. I stared at the phone in my hands and shook my head. I had no idea what I was doing. I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed next to me. I looked over and something caught my eye.

My favorite picture of Rosalie and I was sitting on the bedside table. I stood and walked over to it. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking the picture in my hands. I was leaning against the wall at my parent's house. Rosalie was leaning into my side, looking up at me with a smile. I remembered that day clearly.

We had gone up to my parent's house right after Vi was born. I was watching her as she slept in the carrier we brought her in. My mom was sitting across from us and snuck out her camera, snapping a picture.

I remembered the weeks after she died I would sleep with this picture clutched to my chest. I would spray her perfume on our bed sheets after I realized her scent was gone. I didn't touch any of her clothes in the drawers or the closets for fear of it becoming too real that she was gone.

"Dad?" I turned and saw Mandy standing at my door. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Her footsteps were quiet as she made her way to me. She sat down next to me and looked at the photo in my hands. She reached over and traced her mother's face with her finger.

"She's so beautiful," She whispered. "I'm so jealous of Violet. She looks so much like her." I nodded and looked back down at the picture. I felt the moisture hit my thumb that held the picture. Mandy saw it and looked up at my face. "Don't cry, Dad." She wiped my tears with her sleeve and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I miss her so much, baby. Everyday." I said, crying softly into her hair.

"Me too," Her voice sounding just as broken as mine.

"I love you. You're such a good kid." I said and pulled back. I looked into her eyes and saw such sadness reflected back. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Dad," She shook her head at me and looked down, as is ashamed.

"What?" I asked, pulling her to me.

"It's all my fault. If I had just stayed home or not gone to practice she'd still be here. She'd still be alive and I'd have my mom. Emma would know that her mother loved her from experience and not people just telling her. Violet wouldn't be embarrassed because her dad had to shop with her for her first bra, and I would just be a kid. I would still be able to look at my ballet slippers without hurting so much." Her words pierced my chest as she cried into my shirt.

"It's not your fault. Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked, rubbing her back.

_My little girl._

She acted so grown up, I sometimes forgot she wasn't.

"Because I need to be strong for you, Emma and Violet," She cried.

"That's such a big responsibility, baby." I whispered.

"I have to do it. For her." She said, holding onto the photo in her small hands. She looked so young and fragile. Her exterior crumbling around us.

"The only thing your mother ever wanted was for you to be happy." I held her to me and she nodded against my chest.

"I still need to take care of you guys, though." She said quietly.

"Why, sweetie? You're just a kid." I asked and rocked us gently.

"She made me promise." She said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

"What?" I asked gently, still rubbing her back to sooth her.

"She made me promise to make sure you were okay."

* * *

"Don't worry, Emmett. They'll be fine. I'll _make_ Violet cheer up." My mother said and took the bags from my hands.

"I got them…" I started to say but she shooed me off.

"Go. Have some fun. You deserve it." She said and winked. I gave her the stink eye and shook my head.

"That's just so wrong, Mom." I laughed.

"Bye, Pop!" Emma said and rushed past me to the basketball court on my parent's property.

"Bye, kiddo." I waved after her.

I watched as Violet stood just inside the door laughing on her phone. I looked into the living room through the windows and saw Mandy on the couch with her head on her grandfather's lap. He was brushing her hair back and they looked to be watching something on the TV together. He'd look down at her every few seconds, sensing something was off.

"How is she?" My mom asked, stepping beside me.

"She…" I sighed, "She had a bit of a breakdown today. I think she's tired, emotionally and physically." I looked over at her again. She had her eyes closed, looking so young and innocent.

"Don't worry. Go. Have fun." My mother clapped me on the back and stood in front of me.

"Easier said then done, Mom," I kissed her cheek and said a fast goodbye to all of them.

I climbed into my car and backed out the driveway. I looked down at the clock; it was only 5:30. I had plenty of time to kill before having to go get Bella. My brother's house seemed like a good place to waste a few hours. He was on the way to Bella's from my parent's house. I turned down the road leading to his house a few minutes later.

I parked in his driveway and got out quickly. I hadn't seen my brother in a few weeks. His wife had just had a baby and things were stressful. He was a doctor, along with my father, so his hours were long. Poor guy rarely got any rest.

I raised my hand to knock but it opened before I could.

"Unka Em!" I saw a mess of dark brown hair rush toward me, hugging my legs.

"Rawer!" I growled and pulled him up into my arms.

"Yay!" He clapped.

"Adam, don't open the door for strange men. I thought I told you this," Leah said, stepping out from the kitchen. She had a sleeping Piper resting on her shoulder with a burping towel at the ready.

"Hey!" I said with a laugh.

"Unka Em is stwange." Adam giggled. I laughed with my two-year-old nephew and nuzzled his cheek, blowing on it to make a funny sound. "Tickle!" He shouted.

"What are you doing with my child?" Edward asked as he came down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Adam clapped and held out his hands.

"I guess I'm old news." I sighed and handed him off. Edward laughed and took his son from my arms.

"Just old." He teased and lightly punched my arm.

"What is it with people telling me I'm old?" I grumbled. He shrugged and walked over to Leah.

"How are my girls?" He whispered and kissed the top of Piper's head.

"Perfect," She whispered back and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"Perfect," He reaffirmed and smiled.

I looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable and completely jealous. My little brother had everything, and I was happy for him. But a small part of me just wanted to be jealous and hurt that he got what I couldn't.

"What brings you here, big brother?" He asked, turning towards me. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Uh oh. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make coffee. Leah made some ginger snaps earlier." I smiled. I fucking loved ginger snaps.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he sipped his coffee and watched Piper sleep in her baby bouncer.

"I don't know, man." I said and shook my head with a long sigh. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dad told me about the chief's daughter." He said and looked over at me.

"Yeah?" I asked and sat up.

"I know I've been busy, but you can talk to me. I didn't even know my brother was dating anyone. How bad is that?" He asked himself.

"It's not bad. You've got your own things going on. I totally understand." I said and sipped my coffee, "I've got a date with her tonight." I stated after I gulped down my coffee.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked and looked over into the living room. He smiled and I followed his line of sight. Adam was dancing along with some cartoon as Leah clapped. She looked over, sensing his gaze, and smiled at him.

"Love you." She mouthed. I turned back and saw him smile back widely.

"I feel like that's what I want again, but I feel like I shouldn't want that." I said and pointed between them. He looked over at me, confused.

"That?" He asked.

"That." I stated and pointed to her and then to him, "That feeling. The feeling that someone is out there that wants you, body and soul. I know it sounds cheesy and shit, but still. I miss it." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "But then I think about Rose, and my brain gets all jumbled. I think about what I had with her and doubt to ever be able to feel that way again. She was my life. Everything about her consumed me. I feel like I should feel guilty, and part of me does, but the big part doesn't. I want to explore these feelings I have. I haven't felt like this in a long time. She's special. I know it."

"Wow, Em. I think you have your answer." He said and smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"Let's just hope I don't fuck this up." I smiled.

"And Em," He said and picked up Piper out of the bouncer. She cooed as she came out of her sleep. "I get that you let Emma talk like a sailor, but please refrain from the potty mouth in front of my children." He said and chuckled.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I sat at the table for a minute, just thinking.

"Hey." Leah said softly and sat in Edward's vacated chair.

"Hi." I said and sipped some more coffee.

"Can I give you some sisterly advice?" She asked with a kind smile. She was a snarky woman with an attitude, but she was a good person.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Follow this." She pointed to her heart, "And try not to let this," She pointed to her head, "overpower what you're feeling. Just trust yourself to know what to do." I nodded, her words making compete sense.

* * *

I walked up to the door slowly, suddenly feeling like I was a sixteen-year-old boy going on his first date. I looked down at my outfit and groaned. I obsessed for forever to find something to wear. It had been so long since I had done this. I was wearing some darker jeans, blue shirt that Leah had bought me for Christmas. She said she had gotten Edward one in green and it made his eyes do some weird shit or something. She said since my eyes were blue it would help bring them out more. I put on a blazer and a tie to dress it up a little. I wanted to make up for last weekend. But I was still rocking my gray Converse. I could never part with those puppies.

I knocked on the door and stepped back. I took a deep breath and let it out as the door swung open. My eyes were trained higher than should be and no one was there. I looked down and saw Luca had been the one to answer the door. His face was calm and stern.

"Come in." He said in a cold voice I'd never heard before. I gulped nervously and then shook my head at myself.

_He's just a fuckin' kid and you're scared of him?_

_He's Bella's kid. His opinion matters. _

"Hey, buddy." I said and walked inside. He closed the door behind me, then turned to me. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door.

"Hello, Emmett." He said and glared at me. "So, what are your intentions with Miss Isabella Swan?" He asked in the same cold voice. I would've laughed but he sounded so serious. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shuffled my feet nervously.

"Uh. Well, I…"

He held up his hand to stop me, "I don't want to hear it." He said and sighed. He looked over to the side and I followed his line of sight. His grandfather was laying on the couch, trying to hold in his laughter. I looked back at Luca to see he was covering his mouth and trying to hold in his own.

"Are you… messing with me?" I asked and looked at them both back and forth. Luca was the first to break as he doubled over in giggles.

"You should've seen your face, coach." He laughed loudly. I heard Charlie in the living room laughing also and I cracked. I laughed along with them at how ridiculous I must have looked.

"Good one kid, but now," I paused and looked down at him, "you're mine at practice." I smiled widely. He stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"What…?" He said and looked pretty fucking scared. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Just kidding, buddy." I ruffled his hair. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up at me.

"Phew." He said. "So, are you ready for tonight?" He asked, seeming very excited.

"Very." I smiled.

"Are you…" He started to say but stopped. We both heard her footsteps on the stairs and looked over.

_Stunning._

"Wow…" I breathed as she descended the stairs.

Her long dark hair was flowing around her small frame weightlessly as her long creamy legs descended the staircase. She was wearing a pretty little dress. The pale pink color of the fabric complemented her pale skin. She smiled at Luca and then looked to me, biting on her swollen bottom lip and smiling even wider. She came to stand before me, grabbing something gray off the closet door handle. I realized it was a sweater when she pulled it over her shoulders.

She came to stand in front of me and wore a shy smile. Her hand reached out and found mine. I finally broke out of my trance and smiled widely at her.

"You look beautiful." I said, meaning it in every sense of the word.

"Thanks." She said shyly. I entwined our fingers and brought her hand to my lips. I kissed it softly and looked into her eyes.

_It's so easy with her. I never have to try. _

_That means something. _

_Yes. Yes it does. _

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed her purse. She leaned over and kissed Luca's forehead.

"Listen to Grandpa and help him whenever he needs it, kay?" She said in a motherly tone. He nodded and ran over to the living room. She stood back up straight and her grip tightened on my hand, "Let's go."

**2 hours later….**

"Welcome back. I know Max missed you." I smiled at her and flipped on the living room light. Max nudged her hand with his head and she petted him lightly.

"Hi, Maxie." She cooed and he licked her palm.

I looked around, not knowing what to do with myself. Our restaurant choices were not ideal and the one we went to was closing soon. I didn't want to leave her so soon, so I offered her to joining me for a drink at my house.

_Drinks._

I turned back to her and smiled. She was looking around at all the things in my house. I saw her gaze linger on a photo of the girls and I taken about a year ago. It was a happy photo. A great moment caught on film of a broken family.

"What can I get you to drink?" I asked her. She turned to me and thought.

"Beer?" She said more like a question. I nodded and headed off into the kitchen.

Strangely, Max followed me instead of staying with Bella. He scratched at the door leading to the back, wanting out. I opened the door for him before I grabbed us both a bottle of beer and walked back into the living room.

She was sitting on the large sectional. That thing was so comfy and big, all of us sleep on it sometimes after watching movies.

"Here ya go." I said and handed it to her. I sat next to her and leaned back against the cushions. She took a pull from the beer and sat it down. She slipped off her heels and then curled her legs beneath her. She turned towards me and smiled softly before laying on her side and resting her head on my shoulder. My arm wrapped around her and rubbed her arm up and down.

We laid in silence for a few minutes. Her head would snuggle deeper into me and my arm would pull her closer. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in deep. She smelled so good; vanilla and strawberries. She turned her face up to look at me and our gazes locked.

"Hi." She whispered. I cupped her cheek with my hand and smiled.

"Hi." I answered. She leaned into my touch and her eyes closed.

"This is so incredible. One touch and I never want to let go." She whispered and kissed my palm. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. I opened them to see her looking up at me. "I want to go at whatever pace you set, but don't you feel it too?" She asked, leaning up to me. She kissed my lips softly and then spoke against them, "I'll go slow." I nodded and closed my eyes.

One of her hands came to tangle itself in my hair and pull me closer. She kissed me with full control. Her other hand rested on my chest. I'm sure she could feel my heart pounding. I could feel myself growing slightly hard from the kiss. It had been so long, I was scared about how I would measure up. I started to panic and she seemed to notice.

"Don't think. Just feel." She whispered. She took one of my hands and rested it on her hip. Her other hand was sure as it placed mine on her breast. She moaned into my mouth and her hands went back into my hair. I tentatively squeezed her tit and she squirmed. Her leg hitched over mine and rested between both of mine. Her thigh brushed the bulge in my pants and I groaned.

"Fuck." I cursed and pulled away from her. She continued to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. She licked and nipped at the spot below my ear and I moaned. It felt so good. I missed having a woman's touch. I missed feeling cared for. I missed all of it.

Her one hand traveled lower down my chest and continued south. I knew where it was going. I knew where she was going. And I didn't stop her. She came to a stop at the bulge in my pants and rested her hand there. She gave a light squeeze and my hips jerked forward into your hand.

"No one else?" She questioned. I knew what she meant. It had been five years since I'd been with anyone. It had been five years since I had felt a woman's hands on me in this way. Five years since I had been inside a woman's warmth. And about seventeen years since it had been with anyone but my wife.

"No one." I answered and looked down. I looked into her deep eyes and got lost. She gave me a small smile and leaned up to kiss me.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away. I looked at her strangely, wondering why she would be thanking me. "To choose me as someone worthy of being with you. Like this." She clarified and blushed, ducking her head. I cupped her cheek in my hand and brought her eyes back to mine.

"I should thank you." She began to shake her head no, but I continued. "You are so amazing and beautiful. I can't believe someone like you would want someone like me."

"How could I not want you?" She said with the biggest and kindest eyes I had ever seen.

I crashed my lips to hers and held her face in my hands. She moaned into me, and soon she was on top of me. Her hips were grinding against mine. She was hot above me. I could feel her pussy over my cock and it felt too good. I held her hips in my hands and slowed her movements. She let out a frustrated noise and I laughed.

"We need to slow down." I said. My voice was slightly strained. I felt like I could go at anytime. My hard on was painful and oozing. I needed to contain myself or I would never be able to please her.

"I have an idea." She said huskily into me ear. I was about to ask what she meant when she got off me and got on her knees in between my legs. My head fell back and I moaned at the realization of what she was about to do.

"Bella." I groaned. Her hands went the button of my belt on my jeans and she quickly pulled it off. Her hands went back up from my stomach to my chest. She unbuttoned my shirt after getting off my tie then pushed it and my jacket off my shoulders.

"I want to see you." She said softly. I nodded and help her get off my undershirt. I threw it to the side and leaned back again. She stared at me for a second, unashamed. I smiled. I was diligent in my workouts. I knew I was fit, and was very proud of it. Under her gaze, it was like she saw more than just my muscle and flesh. She saw all of me.

"So perfect. What's this from?" She asked, tracing a scar on my left pec.

"My freshman year in college. Some kids were making fun of my brother. One kid had a knife." I shrugged. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry." She said and continued to trace my skin with her finger. I shivered when she passed my nipple. She made another pass over it. I groaned and she giggled. "This?" She asked and traced the tattoo on my other pec.

"It's a design of all the girls' initials. It's hard to see them, but that's what makes it so cool." I said and looked down at it. I got it a year after Rosie died.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. I looked at her and smiled. My hands went to her hips and moved upward. "No." She said and stopped me.

"Why?" I said, dejectedly.

"Let me take care of you first." She kissed right above my heart and my hand went to her neck, tangling into her hair.

"You are so amazing, Bella." I said in a moan. She licked down my chest to my stomach. I wouldn't last long, if she even made it before I blew it.

"Let me show you how amazing my mouth can be." She smirked up at me. I let my head fall back with a groan.

"Fuck." Her hands went to the button of my pants, and soon, they off somewhere on the floor. I laid there in my boxer briefs, and her hands gently ran up and down my thighs.

"If any of this makes you uncomfortable, we can stop." She said softly. I looked into her eyes and saw kindness and understanding reflected back.

_I'm glad I waited for her. _

"I'm more than ready." I said, answering the question in her eyes. Something about my voice and face must have made her know that I was sure, because then her hands were on the waistband of my boxers.

I lifted my hips to help ease them down my legs. She removed her sweater, tossing it to the side. She rested on her knees in between my legs again. Her eyes were fixed on me. I was hard and straining at this point. I wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry if I…" I started to say, but she shook her head.

"Let's just get that out of the way." She smirked and brought one hand to my shaft. My hips jerked upwards.

"What?" I asked in a strained voice. Coherency would soon leave me completely.

"I figure, since it's been so long," She said and casually began to pump me. She swiped her hand over the head and began using the precum as a lubricant, "that we could get this out of the way so that maybe you can last longer later."

I chuckled at her and then looked down into her eyes. She smiled and winked. I shrugged, resigned. She was right. If we just went for it, I would lose it, and fast. If I tried to go inside her, be inside her...

_I came._

I groaned with my release and bucked my hips into her hand. I clenched my eyes shut and felt a blush settle on my cheeks.

_Embarrassing. _

I cleared my throat awkwardly and opened my eyes, but kept them on the ceiling. She climbed into my lap and straddled me. She put her hands on my face to force me to look at her.

"See," She said with a smile, "Not so bad now was it?" Her face buried itself into my neck and she began kissing and licking me. I groaned and my dick began to stir. "Hi there." She whispered and began to grind on me. Her dress had ridden up and I ran my hands up her soft creamy thighs.

"I want you so much." I said softly into her shoulder. She sighed and nodded into my neck.

"I want you too. So much." My hands went farther and farther up her thighs until they reached underneath her dress. My hands massaged her ass. It was soft but toned. It felt so good in my hands. She moaned and ground into me harder.

"I want inside you." I whispered into her ear and licked the shell of her ear. She moaned louder than before and pulled lightly on my hair. My hands came out from her dress and traveled up her sides, "You want that? You want me buried deep in that pussy?" I whispered and tugged her zipper down.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. I chuckled into her flesh and kissed her bare shoulder.

"In time." I didn't know where this part of me lay dormant, but suddenly, I remembered what it was like to be with someone like this. I remembered how good I could make someone else feel. It was powerful. It was freeing.

I stood and she gave a little yelp. I laughed as her arms and legs wrapped around me. I turned back to the sofa and laid her down. I set down on my knees between her thighs and began to pull her dress down. My breath caught as I looked at her naked flesh. She went without a bra and all she wore was a thong. I threw her dress to the side and my hands were like magnets to her body. They wanted to be everywhere at once and mourned the fact that they couldn't.

"So beautiful." I whispered and kissed the soft flesh just below her belly button. My fingers hooked into her thong and brought it down. I kissed both her delicate ankles and breathed in deep.

_You can do this. She's different. She's perfect. She's yours for the taking. She's your future. _

"Emmett?" Her soft voice broke me from my trance. I looked up at her and smiled. She had a little twinkle in her eye as she smiled back. I gave her small foot one last kiss and climbed back up her body.

"Hello, angel." I gazed into her eyes and she traced my bottom lip. She was my angel. Sent to save me from my chains. Sent to save me from myself.

"Hi." She whispered shyly. It was a complete turn around from the woman who talked so freely about me coming too quickly.

"Are you on…?" I started.

"Been on the pill for years." She said with a small smirk. I nodded and settled myself between her thighs.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, angel." She nodded at me, knowing I would make her feel exactly that.

"Make me feel good." She said and reached down between us. She grabbed my cock and pumped it a few times. I was already half hard from our activities and she made me that much harder with her movements.

"Perfect." I grunted into her neck.

She put the head to her sopping pussy and circled her clit. Her hips bucked and she let out a strangled moan. She lowered my dick to her entrance and let go. I pushed forward slightly until only the tip was inside of her.

"Oh fuck," I felt her heat surround me, and nothing could prepare me for it. It had been so long. "So fucking perfect." I kissed her neck. It was taut as she threw her head back in pleasure. I thrust inside her and we both let out sounds that were almost inhuman.

"Oh my god," She clawed at my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. I threw my head back and clenched my eyes shut. I stayed still, deep inside her. My cock pulsed, as it wanted to erupt inside her. She felt so good, and tighter than I imagined.

I slid back out slowly, feeling every part of her and her me. I let out a breath and then thrust back inside quickly. Our sounds grew louder and more and more animalistic. I could no longer speak. Her words were gibberish as she moaned. Her nails still dug into the flesh of my back.

I repeated this a few times before she begged and pleaded for more.

"Please. Please. Please." She whispered over and over again.

"Please what, Bella? Please what?" I whispered harshly and thrust back inside her, harder and deeper than before. I growled possessively as I claimed her body the oldest way known to man.

"Please harder, faster." She yelled. Her heels dug deeper into my ass cheeks, urging me to go further inside her. "I want you closer. So much closer."

I knew what her words meant. She wanted to be one. She wanted me, body and soul. I wanted her too. I felt like if, I could, I would bury myself inside her and never leave. I wanted to always be a part of her.

"I know, angel. I know," I groaned. I began to pick up speed and her noises grew impossibly louder. I could hear everything around me, but none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was this feeling of being so complete and whole. I had forgotten this. This was what made life worth living.

"Please come with me. Please," She pleaded. Her hands fisted my hair and brought my face down to hers, "Please." Her lips captured mine and our tongues collided. She began to clench around me, and I couldn't hold off. She tensed below me as I erupted inside her flawless flesh.

My world was shifted and my mind was set right again.

_Everything felt right._


	5. Bad for You

Q&A

Luca's Father and Story Pacing  
We thought we'd address the highly asked question of who Luca's father is. Like I've said before, he was a random guy at a college house party she had a one night stand with. She doesn't know his name and she never saw him again. She used to be a party girl back in the day, not your regular old Bella. Luca looks like his father; olive skin, dark hair and bright green eyes (check out his photo in the photo album up on our profile) He looks nothing like Bella. And, no, his father will not appear in this story. He is as unknown to us and Bella as he is to you. He doesn't matter. He's not in the picture at all and never will be. Truth be told, Bella probably wouldn't even recognize him if she saw him again. He's a stranger, always will be.

Also, this is a short story and a lot needs to be said, so it's fast paced. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Bad For You**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

Luca sighed and snuggled closer to me. I smiled as I rubbed his back and looked down at him, kissing the top of his head and letting my lips linger on his soft dark hair. He smelt like home; my everything.

I loved being alone with my guy. Come bedtime, he wasn't pushing me away with embarrassment like he did when his friends were around. I understood he was at a point in his life that being a mama's boy was uncool, so my feelings didn't get hurt. I knew I always had this when we were alone.

When he was a baby and had a hard time falling asleep, I used to put him on my chest and rub his back. He'd instantly calm down and sleep. The back rubbing carried into the years that followed and it was just our thing now. He even rubbed my back when I was tired sometimes.

By his breathing, I noticed he was asleep.

I smiled and pushed his hair to the side. He was such a handsome boy. I sighed with the thought, knowing I'd have trouble with him when the teenage years hit.

And suddenly, I was smiling, feeling the exact same way I knew Emmett felt about his girls. He was rubbing off on me. Hum, in the best ways.

I kissed the top of Luca's head once more before getting out of his bed, careful not to wake him, and turned his light off.

The same smile that he always brought to my face appeared and I took a moment longer to watch him sleep. How'd I get so lucky? I was thrown into being a mother, and yet, I was better at it than anything and enjoyed it more than life itself. I was born to raise and love him.

I closed his door quietly and went back down stairs. I gave Dad a smile as I tidied up the house, not having had a chance to earlier. I washed and dried the dishes, surprised to find Dad slowly making his way into the kitchen.

He was an adult, so I wouldn't question him and tell him to be careful. He sighed and looked down at his feet. I frowned and wondered what was on his mind. But, I too, stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

"Bells, I'm sorry you have to do everything. As soon as I'm better, I promise you won't have to do so much." His brown eyes met mine and made me smile.

"Don't worry, Dad. I like looking after you and doing all this stuff." It was honestly true. There was something so fulfilling about being domestic. It calmed me to do this stuff.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. You should have more time to go out with Emmett and be young." He told me.

Just the mention of Emmett's name brought a smile to my face. While I would like to be able to spend more time with him, I didn't blame anyone for not being able to.

"It's okay. Really. He's got his girls too. It's not like I'm the only busy one. Besides, we're at a good place." I smiled even brighter.

Emmett and I had been dating for about a month now, and every glance, touch and whisper was magical.

Dad just smiled a little sadly but nodded.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked, wiping my hands with the dish cloth.

He said he was, so I helped him up to his room, where he continued watching some cop show. It was funny, considering.

I took the time before bed to shower, save my legs and brush my teeth, eagerly awaiting the time I could get into bed and call Emmett. We talked every night before bed and I absolutely loved it. He was definitely the man I had been waiting for. I could never imagine being without him now that I had him. The thought was a scary one, as well as happy.

I bit on my lip and grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand as I got under my covers. I got butterflies every night. He made me feel like a teenaged girl with a crush for the first time. I fucking loved the feeling.

"Hey, angel," I could hear the smile and see the cutest dimples on earth right now. And that pet name - that pet name drove me wild. I felt so special that he chose it for me. No one had ever called me something so pure and beautiful.

"Hey," I spoke breathlessly. He seriously took my breath away. "What are you up to?"

"I was just wondering when you'd call. My girls are all asleep and I'm just lying here with Max, thinking about you. I was watching some football earlier. Just taking notes and stuff for the team." I imagined he was talking about the high school football time.

"That's nice," I smiled.

"Mmm," He hummed, "I'm done now. I'd much rather talk to you. It's hard to take notes when you're on my mind."

I felt my heart flutter away. It was surely on it's way to his home to be with him. Damn, he really was the sweetest. I felt like such a princess around him. He made me feel more special than anyone ever had. I felt like he just saw me, nothing else; no mistakes I had made and none of the bad stuff. Just me. He was wonderful.

"Mmm, that sounds nice... What were you thinking?" I asked, closing my eyes and shifting in my bed to get comfortable.

"Having you in my arms... I like you there." What was the best, was that I knew he wasn't forcing himself to say anything. He meant it.

"I like me there too," I sighed.

"Soon, baby, soon," He assured softly. His voice was deep and he sounded a little sleepy, so I knew our talk would be short. I had a lot to do tomorrow anyway, so it was for the best.

"Can't wait..." I looked around my room as I said it, settling on looking out the window at the rain and wind blowing the trees around.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

I sighed at the thought. I really had a long day.

"I have a dead line I have to meet by two and a meeting at work. Then my dad's got a few different doctor's appointments." It really didn't bother me, I just didn't want to go to bed. I wanted to stay on the phone with him. But knowing about my long day, I knew I should go to bed.

"Damn, you sound busy. I'm going to be all alone after work. My parents are taking the girls to this play in the city after school, so they're spending the night and going to school the next day from their house. And I have no practice... That sucks, I was hoping to see you." He said with disappointment clear in his tone.

I actually smiled at his disappointment. I liked knowing he wanted to see me.

"I know," was all I had to give. It did suck. But, just like a lot came before me to him, a lot came before him to me too. He had his daughters, his work. I had Luca, my work and my father.

"So what's Luca gonna do then, while you're at the doctors with Charlie and all?" He asked.

"Oh, he's coming along with us. I wont even have time to make dinner tomorrow night, so I think we're just going to grab something quick on the way to the first doctor's appointment. I know it's not what a kid wants to do, but he's a good guy. He never complains." I said proudly. It was definitely true. He understood his grandfather was hurt and needed our help.

Emmett surprised me with what he said next, "Why doesn't he come hang out with me?" A very good surprise, "I mean, if you're cool with it. It's just that, I wont be doing anything, like _anything_, so I could use the company. I'll make sure he has dinner, don't worry."

I was too busy smiling my head off and thinking of them two together. I knew Luca would love it. He really did like Emmett, making it so much easier for me to date him too. I really was lucky.

"Bella?" His voice held concern, making me quickly answer.

"That would be amazing, Em. I know he'd love it. Thank you so much." It really did mean a lot. I wanted Luca to have only the best male role models, and Emmett was definitely one of the best.

"Great!" He was back to his happy self again, "I'll take him out to the batting cages if he wants."

"You're so amazing," I said, sounding breathless again.

I smiled while hearing Emmett's soft chuckle on the other end, "Not as amazing as you though."

* * *

I parked my car in the parks parking lot and walked towards the batting cages. I could already see Luca swinging the bat with Emmett standing off to the side. I had called Emmett after Dad's last appointment was over to see where they were, then dropped Dad off at home. And now, here I was.

Emmett noticed I was walking over as I got closer. He smiled his beautiful dimpled smile and nodded at me.

"Hey, Bella! Luca, you're mom's here."

I approached the cage and slipped my fingers into the holes, giving Emmett a smile and hello.

I jumped when the ball passed Luca and hit the cage behind him, "Be careful, baby." I said, moving my hand and placing it atop my heart. I shook my head at the small panic I felt and smiled back at Emmett.

"Hey... How are you?" I asked him as he leaned towards me on the cage.

"I'm good. We've been having an awesome time. Boys are definitely different to girls... I mean, even with Emma. Luca's not as..." He looked up in thought, searching for the right word, "vocal as she is?" He frowned and then shrugged.

I laughed, knowing Emma sure did have a mouth on her. It reminded me of Emmett though, and she was just so adorable.

"How's your dad?" Emmett went on to ask.

"He's doing good actually," I smiled and nodded, glancing at Luca as he practiced his swings still. "What have you two been doing anyway?" I asked, leaning closer to him even though the cage.

He looked down at me with a soft smile as I looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"Well, I grilled us some chicken and potatoes out in the backyard while Luca and Max played. After that, we just came here." He shrugged and looked back at Luca. "Ready to get going, buddy?" He asked.

Luca finally looked to us and nodded quickly, swinging again when the ball came flying at him. My heart skipped a beat again.

Emmett went and turned the machine off before they both came out. Luca and I shared a hello as he hugged me and I kissed the top of his head. He then went off running to Emmett's jeep.

I frowned and looked up at Emmett when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"I think he likes you better. He doesn't want to ride home with me." I pouted a little harder and made him laugh.

"You're so silly," His hand came up and brushed my hair from my face.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. His lips met mine with my eyes still closed. I moved my hand behind his neck and held him close for a second, enjoying our sweet connection.

I felt my body mold to his as we both pulled each other closer.

"You guys!" Luca's faint voice in the distance made me realize that we were making out just outside the batting cages still.

We both looked to Luca, who was by Emmett's jeep, and laughed, "Sorry." I breathed.

Emmett's lips found mine again. "Don't be sorry. I'm not." He said with his forehead pressed against mine.

"Meet you at my place?"

He nodded and his strong arms finally released me. We parted and then met up again a few minutes later at my house.

Luca ran into the house and Emmett and I held hands while slowly making our way in after him.

Luca was sitting with Dad already and telling him about the batting cages and how he had never been before. He was so excited and I was just extremely grateful to see my baby this happy.

I leaned against Emmett's chest and wrapped my arm around him. "Thank you," I whispered. He was the reason for all this; Luca's excitement, my happiness.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered back into my hair, "My pleasure."

Dad turned to us and smiled, calling us over. We sat for a little while before Luca went up to have a shower. I asked them if they were hungry and they both said they could eat.

So, while Dad and Emmett talked and Luca showered, I made us homemade potato chips and dip. Emmett raved about it and Dad laughed, saying I could win any man over with my cooking.

"I'd like her just as much if she couldn't cook." Emmett smiled at me. I blushed and bit my lip because Dad was there and heard. But being the good guy he was, he didn't comment on it. I loved my dad.

Emmett and I helped Luca with some homework before his bedtime came. The two of them were so funny and joked around a lot. I found myself smiling the whole time.

Dad then kept Emmett company while I tucked Luca in. I was surprised when Luca told me not to stop dating Emmett because he liked him. He had never once commented on any of my other boyfriends.

I kissed his forehead and shook my head, "I don't plan to, baby... Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I made my way downstairs and Dad announced he was tired and going to bed. I blushed again, knowing he wasn't and just wanted to give Emmett and I some time alone. Not that I was complaining.

Emmett helped Dad up to his room, then met me in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "Come sit with me in the living room?" He asked, his lips meeting the side of my neck and making me shiver.

I nodded and he took my hand, leading me over. We sat down and he pulled me into his chest. I pulled my feet up sideways beside me and placed my hand on his chest, looking up as he looked down.

"Thanks for today." I told him again. He had no idea how much it meant to me that he cared about my son.

"You don't have to keep saying thank you. I'm not doing anything I don't want to be." He brought his hand to my face again, moving his thumb along my jaw.

I licked my lips as my eyes were drawn down to his full lips. I saw them curl into a smiled and bit my lip again when I realized I was being extremely obvious about wanting to kiss him.

No words were spoken as his lips met mine, softly yet passionately. I moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened and his tongue caressed mine in the most delicious ways. I fisted his shirt in my hand and moved into his lap, never breaking the kiss.

His hands gripped my hips tightly and pressed me closer while I straddled him. I could feel his arousal though his basketball shorts and my pants. I felt a strange sense of excitement in knowing this wouldn't lead anywhere...

_Why not?_ My inner voice whined annoyingly.

Emmett growled against my lips as our kiss broke and he looked up at me. I stared down, feeling his hands gently push me off and down to the couch as he moved on top. I smiled in approval and pressed my hips up into his, feeling his hardness against my thigh.

The couch had become our thing, at least at his home, where we made love when free nights allowed it. I understood his room was still his wife's, and quite honestly, I didn't want to take her place. I wanted my own place in his mind. I wasn't replacing. I couldn't.

His jeep had also become somewhat of a place for us. It was fun and we both laughed about acting like such teenagers, but we didn't care. It worked for us. I wanted what I could get. If that was his couch and jeep, I'd take it. Gladly.

And as for my house... well, I just couldn't. Dad was here and Luca was here, and that was just wrong. His couch and jeep were safer.

I smiled and he shook his head, "You're so very bad for me." He teased.

I shrugged innocently and pulled him down by the back of his neck, "You're so very good for me." I whispered back before our lips met.

He quickly broke the kiss again, trailing it down my jaw and neck. My breathing hitched and I ached for him to touch higher when his hand started to slowly slid up my shirt, caressing my hip bone and up to my belly button.

I breathed his name and felt down his strong arms. The beautifully hard muscles in his arms flexed as he touched me and breathed my name in response to his.

His hand moved higher, making me tingle with pleasure, my nipples hardening further and pressing against the fabric of my bra. I moaned softly.

His hand stopped and he stiffened with a, "Fuck," under his breath.

I let out a deep breath when he pulled back and reached for his cell phone on the table. I hadn't even heard it ring.

"I'm sorry," He told me before answering.

I sat up and straightened my top out, biting my lip and looking down at his erection through his shorts as he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah?" He answered.

He saw me looking and glanced down at himself then winked at me. I bit on my lip harder and smiled, happy to affect him that way.

"Okay, well, I'm just with Bella now." He frowned, looking away from me.

He listened to the person talk and I swear I heard a female yelling. His expression hardened and then softened a second later, "No, sweetheart... I'll be home soon... Yeah, tell your grandma."

He said goodbye and ended the call. I looked at him with concern when his hand came up to my face again. He pushed hair behind my ear then felt my swollen lips with his fingertips.

"Everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah... Violet forgot her stuff for school tomorrow, so my parents just thought to drop them all off home now... But I'm not there... obviously." He looked disappointed and my heart ached. I hoped he didn't feel like a bad father now because of me.

"I'm sorry I took you away from them." I spoke softly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He smiled and continued to caress my cheek when I pulled back. I knew I didn't come first to him, or second, or even third, and that was perfectly fine.

"Nothing's your fault, angel." He smiled, "But, I do have to go."

I nodded in understanding, but still felt sad. The sadness must have been clearly displayed on my face, because he leaned in and kissed my forehead before standing.

I walked him out to his jeep and stood with him for a moment.

"Do your girls not approve of me?" My voice was small as I asked the question I'm pretty sure I knew the answer to already. Violet had been yelling at her father because he was with me.

I mean, I understood. Luca liked Emmett because Emmett was a good guy; he was good for me... And his girls didn't even bother to look at me, let alone talk to me, because, I wasn't good for their father. I would never measure up to their mother, and we all knew it.

I suddenly felt worse then ever. It wasn't the girls fault that they were being truthful, it was mine for believing I was good for him too, even a little.

His silence answered me and I nodded. I would not cry and feel sorry for myself. I did not allow it. The truth was the truth. I just so badly wished I was good enough.

"They're just not used to the idea of another woman being in my life... They've only ever seen me with Rose and... well... it's hard on them..."

I nodded again and closed my eyes when he pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered, holding onto him for what time we had left tonight.

"Me too... Just give me some time with them, okay? I just need to talk to them, I guess."

"Of course. Anything you need."

We shared a kiss goodbye before he left.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Bella, but this can't go on anymore. I still love her and I feel like I'm betraying everyone. - Emmett Cell._

I had to speak to him about this text message. I didn't believe it was him who sent it. He would never break it off with me though a text message. And it made me sad believing it was one of his girls. Did they hate me so much?

Thankfully, he called me the next night, like nothing had happened and apologized for not calling me last night. Apparently he had misplaced his cell phone and they didn't own a house phone, as the girls all had cell phones also.

I thought of telling him about the text and decided not to. I didn't want the girls to get into trouble because of me. At least now I knew it was one of them and not Emmett. It made me sad of course, but I understood why they were doing it. They were trying to scare me off and make me believe their father didn't care for me... because they didn't want him to.

I knew how much he loved her. He talked about her a little, mostly when I asked.

My heart ached for their loss and I wished so much that they still had their mother, even though then I wouldn't have Emmett. But that wouldn't matter, at least they'd have her.

* * *

I watched Emmett and Luca talking out on the field. Emmett clapped Luca on the back and he ran off to join the other kids. Emmett's eyes met mine and he gave me a cute wink.

My smile widened, as it was the first time I had seen him in three days. He was spending time with his girls after Violet got angry that he was spending time with me the other night.

Now, here we were at peewee football practice, eyeing each other every once in awhile.

It's not like I didn't understand Violet's anger, of course I did. I wasn't good enough for their father and I wasn't their mother.

Emmett quickly looked away and instructed the kids on their practice. I continued to watch him and feel sad to be causing trouble between him and his girls.

"I knew you and Em would hit it off." Alice's voice beside me pulled my eyes away from the god like man at hand.

I smiled and looked down, "Yeah... he's amazing." I sighed.

Alice and I began talking about mine and Emmett's relationship before yelling broke me out of it. We both looked onto the field to see Emmett pulling Emma and Luca away from each other, much like he had been the first day.

I gently handed Maryann, who was in my arms, to Alice and ran over as quickly as possible. These two had to stop fighting all the time. It's was getting ridiculous.

Emmett was getting hit by them both while trying to pull them apart. They were worse than usual and I was shocked to see Luca fighting back.

I grabbed Luca, and Emmett and I finally pulled them apart. Luca now fought with me for me to let him go, but I held a firm grip, my eyes locking on Emma and her tears. She looked so angry, that she was crying how upset she was. Her light blond hair was flying around her small red face. She was gripping onto her dad's forearms and kicking her legs.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, "He's mine!"

Everything was happening so quickly that it was hard to understand at first.

"He's my dad! Not yours!" She cried and screamed louder, desperate to get out of Emmett's arms and kill Luca and... me.

Oh, god... she was looking at me.

I guess Violet wasn't the only one who this upset.

"You and your mom need to leave us alone! We don't need you! He doesn't need you! Leave my dad alone!" She broke down and cried, all of a sudden losing her energy and going limp in him arms.

"You have your mom, why are you trying to steal my dad? He's not yours, he's not. You don't have a dad!"

Emmett was shushing her as he turned her around and held her to his chest, kissing the top her head and stroking her hair down her back.

I was on my knees by this point, holding onto Luca because he was trying to run away.

Emmett's sad eyes looked to me. He was so heartbroken. I was the reason his child was hurting so badly.

Luca was now screaming at me to let him go and my broken heart was redirected to my son in my arms. I had no idea what to do, so my arms loosened slightly and he quickly slipped away. I turned after him, watching him run to my car and get in.

Everyone was looking at us and whispering. Fuck, I hated these people. All they did was talk behind, not only mine, but now _our_ backs. No one approved of Emmett and I dating. Only the two of us, Luca and Alice.

I turned back to Emmett and felt fresh tears spill down my cheeks. I didn't mean to cry, but I just couldn't help it.

Emma was crying against him while he held her close and rubbed her back, shushing her and telling her everything was okay. She was so little in his arms. It wasn't fair that her mother was taken from her... or from Emmett. I'm sure she had been a worthy woman of him.

Emmett's eyes pulled away from me as he said sorry, to both Emma and I, and turned to go take her home.

Alice gave me a sad look as I went to get my handbag from the benches where we had been sitting. I walked quickly through the women staring at me and got into my car.

Luca was looking away, refusing to talk to me and pulling away when I went to stroke his hair. Of course, nothing hurt more then him pushing me away when he was hurting and I knew he needed me.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, sounding so fucking helpless. It was all my fault. He didn't have a father because of me. Because I was a screw up.

"I wanna go home!" He demanded. I nodded. He still refused to look at me.

* * *

I sighed as Luca stormed through the house and ran up the stairs. He was in such a rush to get away from me. I jumped in my skin when I heard his bedroom door slam shut. I slowly closed the front door and dropped our stuff where I stood.

"Bells?" Dad's worried voice came from the living room. I willed my legs to carry me over.

"What happened?" He asked as I sat next to him.

I shook my head and then laid it down on his shoulder, "I screwed up, Dad... really bad." I took in a shaky break, sounding so fucking weak.

Dad shushed me and moved his arm around my shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"He hates me. And he has reason to too." I pulled back so we could look at each other, but quickly moved my eyes down into my lap. I wanted so badly to go up and comfort my son, but I knew he didn't want me right now. "Emma had a breakdown," I started, then explained what had happened.

"It's my fault he doesn't have a father, and it's my fault for bringing Emmett into this. I know that, somewhere deep down, he wishes Emmett was his father. And I think he knows that after what just happened, that wont ever be the case." I knew Emmett and I couldn't continue what we had been doing. It was causing his girls too much pain. Neither of us would allow that.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Dad sighed and rubbed my back gently.

"He blames me for not having what all the other kids have, and he's completely right for doing so." Sometimes, I couldn't believe what I had done in my youth, not that I was old now, but I was definitely wiser.

I guess everyone was right for talking behind my back. I was, at one stage, a complete slut. I mean, I didn't even know my son's father. He was just a random one night stand at some trashy college house party.

_Whore._

Yep.

All the voices in my head agreed.

"I'll talk to him, sweetheart. Please don't be upset. You're such a wonderful mother to him and I'm so proud of you... You're so much better with him than I ever was with you. Don't ever think you did something wrong. This is life... and stuff just happens. Give him the night to cool off, he'll be okay tomorrow. I promise." Dad leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I gave him a weak smile and agreed to help him up to Luca's room so they could talk.

I sat on the steps for a long while, just thinking, feeling like shit. I didn't want my baby hurting. I didn't want Emmett's girls hurting.

Silent tears started falling, but I quickly wiped them away and hurried down to the kitchen to make Dad and Luca dinner.

It felt like forever before Dad and Luca were finally downstairs at the dinner table. I put their plates before them and kissed Luca on top of his head, pushing his hair back. He didn't push me away, but he also didn't speak or look at me, so dinner was spent in further silence.

Luca showered and Dad helped him with some homework before he went to bed. I tucked him in and he turned away from me without so much as a goodnight. I sighed and whispered an, "I'm sorry, baby," into his hair.

I turned his light off and closed his door.

I had a text from Emmett waiting for me when I checked my cell phone.

_Would you go for a ride with me? We need to talk. - Emmett Cell._

I texted back and he replied, telling me he'd be here in fifteen minutes.

I cleaned up the kitchen and told Dad I was going out with Emmett for a little bit when I saw Emmett's jeep pull up in the drive way.

Dad nodded and told me he'd wait up. I told him there was no need. I'd need to be alone after he broke up with me.

Emmett was waiting for me by the passenger side door and opened it for me. His hands held my waist as he helped me up and gave me a sad smile. I couldn't return it.

He got into the car and held my hand in his lap as he began driving.

"How's Emma?" I asked.

He sighed, "Okay. My parents are at my house now. She's sleeping."

I nodded and watched his beautiful profile while he continued to drive and finally pulled into the parks parking lot again.

He turned the jeep off and shifted in his seat so he was facing me.

"Is Luca alright?" He asked.

I shrugged while biting my lip, "He wont talk to me,"

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and sighed a little heavier. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to do this. I wanted him.

His hand came up under my chin and made me look up at him. I closed my eyes as he brushed my hair from my face, "And how are you doing, angel?"

I held my eyes closed a little tighter than needed and shook my head, "Fine," I barley whispered.

"I'm sorry." His thumb brushed my cheek bone as he leaned in to kiss my other one.

"I know," I whispered, "we can't do this."

My eyes opened and found his sad blue ones, "No, we can't."

I nodded as my eyes dropped to his chest.

"I'm sorry, but my girls always come first and I just can't hurt them like this... It isn't you, Bella. You're so wonderful. Thank you for giving me a chance..."

"You don't have to explain." My eyes met his again so he'd know I completely understood. I had a child too and I could never continue something if it was hurting him, no matter how happy that something made me.

"You're so special to me. I wish I could be more for you... but I..."

I brought my finger up to his lips gently and shook my head, "I know, Em..."

His hand took a hold of my wrist and he kissed my finger, his eyes moving to my lips. We met in the middle and shared a kiss. He helped me over the stick and into his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hid my face into his neck while he rubbed up and down my back gently and shushed me. I didn't even realize I was crying until he begged me not to.

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry I'm not good enough,_ "I'm sorry I hurt your girls. I would never have..." _started this between the two of us,_ "if I knew this would happen."

"I know, Bella, I know." He nodded.

We held each other and the jeep filled with silence.

* * *

I was awakened by his gentle touch pushing the hair that had fallen onto my face back. I felt the tickle, but couldn't bring myself to care about the itch. I opened my eyes and stared into my sons bright green ones, suddenly breaking into tears.

I crawled into Luca's bed last night, shortly after Emmett and I shared our last kiss by the front door. He told me he was sorry and I told him I understood. His girls, my guy; all four of them, were more important than the two of us.

"I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so sorry," I cried as my guy pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back calmingly. "I didn't mean to be a bad mom..."

His hand kept rubbing, "Don't cry, mom. You're the best mom ever. I'm sorry if I made you cry."

How was that fair at all?

I shook my head, "It's not you, baby. It's me... I'm just so sorry... All I ever wanted was to be good for you." Since the moment I learned I was pregnant with him, I just wanted to be a good mother and give him all I could. Since the moment I met him in that delivery room and he looked at me so intently, I knew nothing else mattered.

_I cried out as I pushed with all my might. I wished Mom was here to hold my hand, but she was out with some new guy and I couldn't reach her, so I called the ambulance instead._

_It hurt so much I thought my lower half would surely fall off. I had never felt this kind of pain before. I just wanted to die._

"_Come on, Bella. You have to push. One more time, just one more time. You can do it." The doctor told me._

_I cried harder, "I can't do this anymore... It hurts so much." Why? Why did I have to have unprotected sex? Why'd I have to go get pregnant? Why'd I have to go through this hell!?_

"_Come on, Bella. You have to."_

_I gripped the sides of the bed and screamed as I pushed harder. The room suddenly filled with cries that weren't my own._

"_Meet your son, Bella." The doctor laughed happily, "He's beautiful." She said, placing him on my chest._

_I cried as I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. His eyes were wide open, looking into mine as he stopped crying and just fussed at his new found life._

"_Hi... Oh, there's my guy," I whispered as I kissed the top of his head. My heart was fuller than it had ever been. This little guy, my love, brought with him something I never knew exists. He was my life, more important than anything. _

"_I love you so much, baby." I cried. I had a reason to be here now. It was to be good for him. To make sure he grew up safe, healthy and happy. I promised myself._

_His cries filled the room again as they took him from me to clean him up. I dropped down on the bed, exhausted, and never feeling better. He gave me meaning. I wasn't just Bella anymore. I was his mother. I was the luckiest person I knew._

"You are good." Luca simply said. He believed it and I wished I could too.

Had I really been what I promised myself I would?


	6. Cold Ground

**Listen to** Set The Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol while reading.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Cold Ground**  
By:** courthale**  
POV: **Emmett

My girls.

My reason for breathing.

My reason for even dealing with this bullshit world.

I sighed and breathed out slow as I did another pull up. I gripped the bar and pulled myself up. I was always pulling myself up in everything. My life was just one big uphill battle. I would take two steps forward and then three steps back.

The sweat beaded and then rolled down my face. My arms burned. I lost count 20 minutes ago. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted my body to feel the same pain my soul was feeling. The light in my life was only a flame. So fragile in it's sustainability. One small gust of wind and it was gone.

Bella was my light. I could feel it. My girls were not happy with any of my choices. They hated her because they were afraid of what she represented.

Moving on.

I dropped from the bars from exhaustion and my back slid down the wall behind me. I sat with my head in my hands.

"Hey," I looked up, between my fingers to see my father standing above me. I cleared my throat and nodded at him.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. He threw a towel at me and I thanked him. I wiped my face of the sweat and sighed. He sat on the floor next to me in his workout gear. We usually worked out together when at the gym, but I just had to get it all out.

"They hate her." I whispered angrily to the ground in front of me. I closed my eyes and my head fell back to the cement wall behind me.

He stayed quiet for a moment, just letting me get it all out.

"I didn't even know what to do. I want Bella. God, dad," I turned my body towards him and held out my hands in front of me. "I wanted her so bad. Not just the sex, I wanted all of her. She made me feel so alive." I stared at him as his blue eyes stared back at me.

"But?" He said, getting me to my point. I turned my back to the wall again and just sat there.

But…

* * *

**A few days earlier…**

I walked inside the door with a small smile on my face. Bella was the reason for it and Luca had a hand in it too. Spending the day with him was so much fun. We were just two guys hanging out. We burped and high fived. It was fun.

I loved my girls, but the bond you have with a male is different. I found myself seeing us a few years down the road, doing the same things, just us guys. I took a deep breath as I searched the house. I walked through the kitchen and found the backdoor slightly opened.

"Girls?" I yelled.

"Out here, Emmett," I heard my mother's voice call from the backyard.

I opened the door to find the three lounges taken. Violet was curled up in one on her side with a blanket tightly wrapped around her. Amanda was in the next one with her coat used as a blanket, staring up at the sky. The last lounge held my mother who held my baby. They were both wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey guys," I slid one of the patio chairs over to them and sat in front of all three of them.

My mother gave me a smile and nodded her head at me. I nodded back and looked at each one of my daughters' faces. Violet looked on the verge of tears. I sighed and rubbed her foot over the blanket. Amanda wasn't looking at me, just up at the stars. Emma gave me a sad smile.

"I feel like I'm on American Idol or something," I chuckled. They just shook there heads at their dorky dad. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm just going to get home," My mother said and stood. She kissed each one of the girls' cheeks, then mine before she left.

"Why her?" Amanda's voice broke through my reverie. I looked up at her to see she was still looking up at the stars.

"Why not?" I responded. It may not have been the smartest thing to say but this was all new to me and I was going to make mistakes.

"She's not mom." Her response stunned me into silence. Tears clouded my vision as I looked at all their faces. They looked so sad as they nodded.

"No one will ever be your mother," I started in a whisper.

"Good." Violet said harshly. "That should never have been an issue." I looked over to her and shook my head.

"I don't know what you all want me to say. I'm still your father. I'm still going to be here for you no matter what, and…" Emma cut me off this time.

"Where were you today, Pop?" I looked over to her and closed my mouth.

"I was spending the day with Luca," I said. She nodded and looked up at the stars.

"Why?"

"Because it seems to me like you're trying to be his father too." Violet was harsh with her words again. I shook my head, about to speak, but Amanda spoke.

"You know what I used to think?" She asked and looked down at me. "That mom was in the stars," She said and looked back up to gesture towards them. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I told you that when you were little," I whispered.

"Yeah, and you know what else you told us?" She said in a voice she rarely used.

"What?" I asked and looked to all of them.

"No woman will ever be able to take your mother's place, in my heart or yours." They all said in unison. A tear fell down Emma's face and she angrily wiped it away.

"And she's not…" I began to defend but Amanda took control again.

"You said she was in the stars and that she was watching over us, keeping us safe," She nodded to the stars again. "You lied." Her monotone voice cut a hole in my chest. I breathed in sharply and looked up at her. "If she was watching over us, I wouldn't have gotten bullied so bad at school yesterday that I spent most of the day in the girls' bathroom, because, according to some of the mothers at school, my dad is dating the town whore. If she were watching us, you wouldn't be forgetting that you've been promising to take Emma to the batting cages for weeks now, and then we hear that you took Luca a few weeks after knowing him. If she were watching us, you would know that Violet got an A+ on her science fair project two days ago."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek at her words.

"And most of all, if she were watching us, you would have never met Bella Swan." I looked to Emma and Violet. They were staring at Amanda with tears in there eyes.

"I'm still your father." I said and cleared my throat. "You can't talk to me this way."

It was Violet's turn to speak, "I don't know who you are, but you're not the dad I know." She stood and held out her hand to Amanda. Amanda took it and stood up as well.

"We love you, Daddy," Violet said, her voice soft for the first time this evening. I looked up at her and swallowed hard. "But we don't know if there's room for us all in your heart, and we're not willing to take the chance of losing you to another family."

"We already lost Mom." Emma cried softly. "I can't lose my dad too." She ran over and hugged me tightly. I pulled her to me and buried my nose in her soft blonde hair.

"It's her, or us," Violet said.

I watched as the three of them held hands and walked back into the house. I stood and fell back into one of the lounges they vacated. I looked up at the sky and spoke in a strangled whisper.

"What do I do, Rosie?" I closed my eyes and more tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't a crier, but all that was just too much.

"What do I do?!" I pleaded at the skies. "No one could ever be you. No one. You will forever be in my heart. My girl, my love, but can't my heart just grow?" I asked, looking to the unusually clear night. "I can fit some more people in there. I_ have_ fit more people in there." I chuckled and felt my eyes burn. "You would love Luca. He's such a great kid. Everything I would ever want in a son."

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "He's everything a person should be. And Bella…" I sighed and laid my head back, closing my eyes. "She's such a warm person. When she's near me, I feel like I can breathe again. I feel like the world isn't in black and white, like it has been since the day you died. She adds color and life. She adds everything that was missing with you gone."

I paused and swallowed heavily.

"Not in the same way you did, just different. If I could, I would want you here in my arms watching our girls grow into the women you would want them to be, instead, their stuck with me; A major screw up who never should've been able to deserve someone as perfect and wonderful as you."

I put the heels of my hands into my eyes and rubbed.

"I love you so damn much it kills me to think of letting someone else in. I wanna be forever okay with never being with someone else. I wanna be able to say you were my one and only, but Rosie..." I took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. "I can't say that. I…" I laughed humorlessly, "I fell in love with her."

I let a few more tears fall with my revelation, "I love her." I shook my head and looked back up to the sky, "But I love them more. I owe them more."

I stood from the chair and looked over to the hammock. I smiled slightly at the memory of Bella in my arms.

"What do I do?" I asked myself.

* * *

"Hey, where's my phone?!" I yelled through the house. Violet walked over to me and dropped it into my hand.

"Here you go, Daddy," She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. I gave a strange look.

None of them had really said a word to me. The occasional hi or asking for something but that seemed to be it.

"Thanks," I said. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed.

I looked around the room and walked over to my dresser. Rose's jewelry box was on top of it, where it always was. I opened the box slowly and the song rang out as the ballerina twirled.

My breath caught and my eyes watered. I reached inside and pulled out her wedding band that I had gotten her when we first married. I didn't have much money but I got her a nice gold band. She was buried with her newer one and her engagement ring. I kept this one as a reminder of the tough days. It wasn't always fun and peachy. It was hard work to marry so young and have kids so quickly.

I fingered the band and held it up to my eyes.

_My love and heart are forever yours. _

"Forever," I whispered.

* * *

"Let's go! Time to get practice started." I yelled and clapped Luca on the back, then instructed them on what to do.

I turned, feeling her eyes on me. I looked towards her and my first instinct was to smile and wink. She just made me so happy. I turned back to the kids and saw Emma staring at me.

Practice went from bad to worse.

"Fuck you!" Emma's voice broke my consciousness. I turned to look at her. She had Luca down on the ground and was hitting him. I rushed past everyone to get to them. I picked her up, but she charged him again. He wasn't giving up either, so I had to hold them both back. My breath left in a rush as I was punched in the stomach.

I felt Luca being pulled away and grabbed Em to get her to stop hitting. I held her back as I looked into her face. My already broken heart shattered, lying at this little girl's feet.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, "He's mine!"

I held her closer to me and tried to shush her. Her words were lethal to everyone involved. They were all so innocent in this. I was selfish. I only thought of myself, delusional that my actions didn't affect others.

Her next words made me break.

"You and your mom need to leave us alone! We don't need you! He doesn't need you! Leave my dad alone! You have your mom, why are you trying to steal my dad? He's not yours. He's not. You don't have a dad!"

Luca. Poor Luca.

He told me about how much he wished he had a dad. How much he felt like he was missing something when we had our day together.

I held Emma to me and tried to calm her down.

I looked up into Bella's brown broken eyes.

'We can't do this.' I said with mine.

'I know.' Hers said back.

Luca slipped from her grasp and ran away. I turned my attention back to Emma and kept trying to calm her down.

I looked over at the crowd watching us. I threw them all a glare and went back to tending to my daughter, like I should've always been.

* * *

I walked into the house and threw my keys onto the counter. Emma walked to her room and slammed her door. I jumped slightly at the sound and punched the wall closest to me. It didn't even hurt.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Amanda screamed from her place on the couch and Violet rushed out of her room.

"Fine! I'm done! No more Bella!" I yelled, unable to control myself. "I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry I did this to all of you. I just…" I stopped talking and leaned against the wall. "I wasn't thinking." I stood straight and walked over to my phone. I pressed the buttons to bring up a text and wrote…

_Would you go for a ride with me? We need to talk. _

My thumb hovered over the send key.

"Dad?" Violet began. I pressed the send key and nodded.

"I need to change real quick. I'm ending this tonight." I rushed past her and into my room.

I went over to the jewelry box and pulled out Rose's wedding band.

"I need your strength for this one, baby." My voice shook and I pulled off my basic silver chain I always wore. I hung the ring on it and put it back on. I tucked it under my shirt and placed it over my heart.

My hands gripped the edge of the dresser. I dropped my head between my arms and closed my eyes tight.

I saw our life together. I saw kids and a backyard. I saw her beautiful face. I saw her naked body as I made love to her on our anniversary. I saw it all. What could've been. What had been. What should've been.

I saw it all.

With Bella.

I growled at myself and threw the vase that occupied the bedside table against the wall. My breaths were short and erratic. Through the haze, I heard my phone beep.

I calmed myself and replied that I would be there soon. My thumb hovered over the send button again before pressing it. I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. I passed the girls as they sat in the living room.

"I'll be back soon," I said and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I pulled up to her house and got out. I waited by the passenger door and opened it. I cleared my throat nervously and ran a hand through my hair. When she emerged, I felt my chest tighten and felt the ring through my shirt.

I helped her up and sighed as my hands held her waist. When she was in her seat, I gave her a small smile. I thought I faked it pretty well, but her no response told me I failed.

I rushed over to the other side and got in. I pulled away from the curb and reached over. I had to touch her as often as possible. I had to memorize her skin's feel against mine. I would never be able to love again. My heart would be hers forever. A piece of the broken parts, but still always hers.

"How's Emma?" Her soft voice asked.

I sighed and lied to her, "Okay. My parents are at my house now. She's sleeping." I didn't need her to worry about my mess. I needed this to be my burden to fix my relationship with the girls. Not hers.

I continued to drive until I found a private place for us to talk.

"Is Luca alright?" That was my first question.

She shrugged while biting her lip, meaning she was upset, "He wont talk to me."

"I'm sorry." I said softly, feeling even more guilt and knowing I deserved it all. I reached over and brought her chin up to look into my eyes. A piece of her soft hair fell into her face. I took the last chance I had at normal and brushed it back. Her eyes closed, "And how are you doing, angel?" I asked. My nickname for her would be forever in my mind.

_Angel. _

_But sometimes we can't be saved. _

"Fine," She barely answered.

"I'm sorry." _For not being strong enough. For not being who you needed me to be, and so much more._

I brushed my thumb over her cheek, memorizing her blush, ingraining it into my memory. I leaned over and kissed the other one, feeling her skin against my lips. She was so soft.

"I know," She whispered, pained, "we can't do this." I looked into her eyes and willed them to open. I needed to see her chocolate irises. I needed to find comfort in her stare.

She opened them and my heart broke. There was comfort but an overwhelming heartbreak. I almost clutched my chest with the pain that was seeping from me.

"No," I said softly. "We can't."

And it was done.

Her eyes dropped, and I was part relieved and part devastated to not have them for me to see inside her. I was relieved because of the pain I'd caused reflected back, and devastated because it was one of the reasons I adored her. Her eyes really were a window to her soul. A perfect gateway to all her thoughts and feeling laid inside those brown, gold flecked eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my girls always come first and I just can't hurt them like this... It isn't you, Bella. You're so wonderful. Thank you for giving me a chance..." I started to explain but she stopped me.

"You don't have to explain." Her eyes came to look at me again. I saw the understanding inside them. She saw my girls and me, and understood everything. My need to keep them safe and cared for. Their need to feel secure in my heart.

"You're so special to me." _I love you. _"I wish I could be more for you..." _I'll miss you._ "But I..."_ Just can't. _

She brought a finger to my lips and I looked at her lips. "I know, Em…"

I looked at her lips, wanting them forever molded to mine. I grabbed her small wrist and kissed her finger that shushed my lips and mended my heart. I looked over to her lips again and communicated my last wish.

_One kiss._

We met in the middle and shared a small but passion filled kiss. It was our farewell. I helped her over the console and held her in my lap. She began crying and held me tightly. I felt my eyes sting with tears again and shushed her.

"Please angel, don't cry." I said with tears in my voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your girls. I would never have… if I knew this would happen." She cried into me and I just held her to me tighter.

"I know, Bella, I know." We both had regrets, but I would never regret knowing her. I would never regret any of this.

* * *

**Morning After…**

"But?" He said, getting me to my point.

But…

"But, it's over."


	7. At Fault

**Listen to** Call Me by Shinedown while reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **At Fault**  
By: **Crash Hale**  
POV: **Bella

Work.

Home.

Doctor Appointments with Dad.

Homework with Luca.

Yoga twice a week with Alice.

Shower.

Lunch.

Dinner.

Cooking.

Sleeping... kinda.

Luca's peewee games and practice...

I sat with Alice and watched Luca run around the field with the other kids. Emmett was there, of course. Other than the usual 'hello' and sad smile, no other words were spoken.

Sure, we could sneak around every other week, but we both knew that would only hurt us more. Besides, we didn't want sneaking around. We wanted...

Never mind.

I sighed into Brandon's soft hair as he sat on my lap with his back to my chest. He and little Maryanne were almost always with Alice, besides for when we had our yoga classes. I liked the company. Kids didn't judge.

"You guys want to come over for dinner tonight?" Alice asked me, clearly trying to cheer me up.

I turned to her, my chin atop Brandon's head with a small smile, "Sure, thanks."

Alice nodded and gave me a sad look before looking back out onto the field and yelling to Blake, her eldest.

It had been a month. A long, horrible, stupid... lonely month.

Just when I thought I had finally found the perfect guy, a guy that cared for my son as well as me, it all went to shit. Story of my fucking life. I never did anything right.

I wished I didn't feel this way, it wasn't fair. His girls were right to feel the way they did. I was definitely not good enough for their father. I could never hold onto anyone for longer than six months anyway. I wasn't good at dating. I never would be.

But he was different, he made me feel like none of the others ever had. They didn't even come close to Emmett.

I swallowed hard as I watched him move his arms around, telling the kids what to do. He seemed frustrated and tired. I wished I could go over and give him a back rub. He liked his back rubbed. He said I was amazing at it.

I wanted to make this easier on him, but I didn't know how. I thought I had made it easier, by staying out of their way.

No matter what stood between us, I'd still love him.

_I love him._

I sighed a little deeper and felt my breath stop in my throat when his blue eyes landed on me.

He pulled his eyebrows together, as if angry or keeping his emotions at bay before turning back to the kids.

I sighed again.

_I don't want him to hurt anymore._

But no matter what I did, the pain was always in his eyes.

_

* * *

_

What hurt the most, was that my baby got stuck in the middle of all this mess.

I picked him up this afternoon from school, and that's when it started. He was mad at me. He asked me why the other parents said bad things about his mom. He said he was sick of defending me, because no one listened.

I told him he didn't have to defend me. He knew I wasn't that way and that's all that mattered to me.

He just stared at me, fuming.

I brushed his hair back and he pushed my hand away. My chest hurt and I felt sick to my stomach. He grumbled for me not to touch him.

I had to yell, as much as I hated yelling at him. He had to understand that as much as he might hate it, I was his mother and he was not to speak to me that way, or tell me not to touch him when I was only trying to make him feel better.

I knew it was just that he was still angry at me for no longer having Emmett as more than just a coach. It was best that he didn't spend anymore time with Emmett alone. For them both. His girls wouldn't be happy about it, and Luca would just become more hopeful, only to have his hopes destroyed when nothing happened between Emmett and I in the future.

He slammed my car door and went straight to his room. I sighed as I entered the house. I was not used to him this way. He wasn't like this ever before.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Dad yelled.

He and his friend were on the couch, drinking beer and watching something sports related.

"Fine." I yelled back, "I'm just gonna finish dinner. It'll be ready in twenty minutes." I told him as I walked into the living room. I invited his friend to stay, but he declined, telling me his wife would be angry if he ate two dinners.

I laughed and told him that she didn't have to know. He told Charlie that he had a good kid, and that made me feel somewhat nice. At least someone said something pleasant about me. I could only imagine what Luca heard at school.

I finished up dinner and went to get Luca. He had a game tonight, so we needed to have dinner early.

He was sitting and doing his homework at his study desk. I came in behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and chest, letting my long hair fall down around his face. I knew it tickled him and he always laughed.

He started pushing my hair away, wiggling in the seat. I laughed and kissed the top of his head, "Come on, baby, don't be mad at me." I said. I hated seeing him in a bad mood.

I pulled away and he turned in his chair, looking up at me.

"It just sucks!" He said, clearly frustrated. "I don't understand."

I sat down on his bed and shrugged, "Neither do I, babe... Just don't listen to them, kay?"

He shook his head yes, but still frowned.

"I'm sorry... I wish things weren't this way." I was helpless. I didn't even know what to tell my son.

I wasn't going to move us again. The same gossip would follow me anywhere I went. And besides, Dad was here, it wasn't all about me. I wanted to be here for Dad. I wanted to raise Luca in one place and not move every time things got bad.

"Come here," I smiled, opening my arms.

Luca slowly came over and hugged me. I held him close for a long while, before we went down to have dinner.

After dinner, we all got ready and went to the game. Dad came to games here and there. He said he'd become more involved when it wasn't such a pain to move around. He told me he'd take Luca to the games when he was well again, if I wanted.

Dad and Jasper got to talking while Alice and I cheered our kids on. I held Maryanne again. She seemed to like me. She liked playing with my hair, like Luca used to when he was a baby. I guess she didn't get to do that with Alice's hair, since it was so short.

The game was pretty fun, Luca was in a better mood since they were winning.

Once they won and celebrated on the field with their coach, we all got packed to leave for pizza.

I glanced over at Emmett. All three of his girls were with him tonight, as well as his mother and nephew, probably to rout for Emma. He was laughing as he lifted the little guy I knew was Edward's into his arms.

He told me about his brother and sister-in-law, how much he loved them and their kids. I figured Leah was probably at home with their newborn while Edward worked. He told me how hard Edward worked, and how he was just like their father.

I honestly loved knowing all this about him, loved knowing how much he cared for his family.

I finally pulled my eyes away when Luca ran to me. He hugged my waist and Jasper came over to take Maryanne. I hugged Luca and congratulated him.

"Ready for more food?" I laughed. He could always have pizza.

He nodded excitedly, and we made our way to the car.

Jasper helped Dad into my car and told us he'd see us there.

When we arrived, Emmett was holding the door open as always, his eyes on me. I smiled as I walked behind Dad and Luca.

"Emmett, good game," Dad said.

"Nice to see you up and around, Chief. How you doing?" Emmett asked, eyes still on me.

"Oh, I'm perfect." Dad chuckled as he made his way to our table. Jasper and Alice were already seated with their kids.

"Hey buddy, great game, huh?" Emmett smiled down at Luca.

Luca nodded and agreed. The kids were calling him over, so he quickly ran, leaving Emmett and I by the door.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"Alright," He shrugged, "You okay?" He asked, frowning again.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hide my face in his chest. Just once more.

I sighed deeply and nodded.

"You're family's here." I stated, smiling at his mother as she smiled too, watching us.

"Yeah, my dad and brother had to work, and Leah had to stay home with Piper, so we brought Adam along to give her a bit of a break, you know?"

I nodded, "That sounds nice." I looked to his family again. Amanda was looking my way as well, while the others dug into their food. I always wanted a big family. I wished I had brothers and sisters for so long, my whole childhood actually, but it never happened.

I could hear people coming in behind me, mumbling and not making much sense, well, besides for when they got closer.

"Yeah, she's probably still fucking him."

I swallowed and looked down. Is that what people really though? That Emmett and I were actually sneaking around? Couldn't we just say hello and share a few words to see how the other was doing?

Clearly not.

"Well, what do you expect? She is..."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, looking behind me.

I froze. He sounded so angry.

"Say that shit again." He challenged, "Say it!"

I stepped close to Emmett, putting my hand on his arm, "Em, please don't?" People were staring.

I finally saw who it was that was about to call me a slut. Jessica and her husband were before us now, their kid running over to the kids table to eat.

"What's your problem, Coach?" Her husband, I had no idea what his name was, said.

"Emmett," I warned. I didn't need him to defend me, but I loved him for it.

"My problem?" He actually growled.

Jessica hid behind her small husband. He was hardly my height and looked like he had never hit the gym. Definitely not someone to hid behind.

"My problem is that your... your skank of a wife is saying shit that isn't true."

I thought about telling Emmett to watch his language, considering so many kids were around, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, closing the door so no one else could hear.

Jessica and her husband stood stunned.

"You're defending _her_?" The man laughed, looking at me.

I held Emmett back.

"You're calling my wife a skank?" He went on to say.

"Yeah, I am... because, unlike Bella, who isn't married or seeing anyone by the way, approaches me all the fucking time, asking for sex on the side, 'cause her pathetic excuse of a husband doesn't do the job well enough."

My jaw dropped as I listened.

"Bella is a better, kinder person than she will ever be! Bella has never, not once, said a bad word about anyone, yet even while Bella and I were together, your wife was asking for it... Now _that_ is a skank. Keep her the fuck away from me, and if I ever hear one more bad word about Bella from either of you, just try to guess what will happen."

I looked from Emmett to the couple. They were shocked and scared, her husband angry at the news about his wife. And Emmett was just... _pissed!_

Jessica and her husband quickly went inside and got their kid.

I took the chance to glance inside. Everyone was looking at us. I knew, that even though Emmett dragged the whole thing outside, everyone still heard what happened. He was kind of loud.

The family rushed passed us and hurried into their car, leaving.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking up at him.

He was still angry, his fists clenched.

"Because it's all true."

I sighed. He just didn't understand. "You don't need to protect me. I don't want you hurting over something that involves me."

He shook his head, looking at everyone watching us and then back down at me. "I'm not going to let people talk shit about you anymore, Bella. It's wrong. You're not like that. When did they all of a sudden decide you were? When you started dating me? It's my fault, I never gave anyone a chance until you came along." He thought it was his fault?

"No," I shook my head, "It's not your fault. They thought that before we started dating. You're off the hook." I said, trying to sound light and give him a smile. It was extremely weak.

He just looked at me, his anger turning into sadness. I knew that sadness all too well.

"Pop?"

We both looked to Emma, peaking her head out of the door.

He took a deep breath and turned to her, "Yeah?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, just looked from Emmett and to me. I gave her a small smile and looked ahead at his other two. They were looking at us too.

"I'll be one minute, go back to your table." He told her.

She gave us one more glance before going back.

"I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry." He said.

I held back tears. He was angry again.

"You don't have to be. I know. I understand." He couldn't be with me. I got it!

"Thank you though," I said quickly. It meant a lot that he stood up for me. I knew he cared about me, but proving that only hurt him more.

No matter what, I was always hurting him. And his eyes continued to hold the sadness.

"You're welcome."

It felt like... like we should hug... or...

_It doesn't even matter._

I walked ahead of him into the restaurant. I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't stand outside alone with him anymore. It only gave everyone else more reason to suspect whatever they did about us.

_I hate this._

I ignored everyone and sat down with Dad, Jasper, Alice and their kids.

I saw Emmett enter again, quickly apologizing for using the language he did. I smiled on the inside, I loved how he couldn't watch his tongue, it was adorable - something Emma clearly got from him.

He sat down with his family and his nephew came to sit in his lap. I was glad, he'd be calm with a child in his care.

His mother rubbed his back soothingly and said something, glancing at me and giving me a warm smile again.

I looked back over at Dad. He was speaking about the game to Jasper and Alice. I was thankful that they pretended nothing happened. They were too good to me. I loved them to death.

Luca came and sat in my lap. I hugged him tightly.

"Don't you want to eat with your friends?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I wanna eat with you." He simply said.

My heart swelled with love.

I kissed the side of his head and told him I loved him.

"Love you too." He returned.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in front of my computer at my cubical at work. I did that a lot lately. It's just that, every time I thought of him, a sigh escaped my lips. He was always on my mind. I hoped that he had calmed down a little since last night and felt better. He seemed okay when we left the restaurant. He was holding his nephew and pretty much chatting to him the whole time.

"Bella?"

"What?" I jumped, looking up to see Tyler leaning against one of my walls, hands over his chest.

He wasn't an editor, so I wondered what he was doing here. Maybe I was editing his piece? I glanced at my screen. Nope.

"How's it going?" He smiled, his white teeth a sharp contrast against his tanned skin.

I frowned, confused. "Did you need help with something, Tyler?" I asked, somewhat rudely I guess. I just wasn't myself. I was upset and I missed Emmett like crazy.

"Not a good time?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I sighed again, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just..." I trailed off, "Go head," I nodded.

"I was just wondering when you were going to ask me to hang out?" He smiled smugly again.

I sat silenced for a second. Tyler was engaged. We had a party for him last week as a congratulations. I made freaking cupcakes for that party! I knew I wasn't loosing my mind.

"What happened to...?" I forgot her name.

"Danielle," He finished for me.

I was not amused. "Right. Danielle." I raised an eyebrow, "You're fiancee?"

"Baby, she doesn't know everything I do," He chuckled.

I felt so disgusting. Was he really asking me what I thought he was asking me?

"What kind of a person do you think I am?" I question. I wasn't sure if I was going to scream or cry, but it just hurt so bad.

I knew what people said about me, but it was different when it was right in my face.

"Well I heard that... _you know_?"

_Oh, god._

I swallowed hard, ready to leave my chair and attack him, or maybe just run, hide and cry in a corner somewhere.

"It's time for you to leave, man."

_Jasper._

He came from around the corner, giving Tyler a very disapproving stare.

"Bella and I were just -"

"Leave her alone." He simply said.

I looked between the two men. Tyler gave Jasper an annoyed look and shook his head.

"Whatever," he hissed as he turned and left.

"Thank you," I told Jasper.

He nodded, "I saw him walking over. He never means well. Thought you might need help getting rid of him."

"Yeah... thanks..." I said again, looking down.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly as I let it out real slow.

"Don't."

I looked up at Jasper, seeing he was still standing here with me and not back at his side of the office yet.

"Don't let him make you feel like something you're not."

I nodded and gave him my best smile.

"Alice made me chocolate muffins. You want one?" He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, you know you want one."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, but thanks."

I was okay now. Alice was right, there was something about Jasper. He made people feel better with hardly any words. I noticed he could calm their kids by simply being in the same room.

I was glad for friends like them. They were amazing.

Jasper reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell. I noticed it was lit.

"Speak of the pixie and she shall call." He smiled, turning and walking away as he answered, "Hey, Ali..."

I turned back to the computer and dropped my head down onto the desk before me. The feelings Tyler had brought up resurfaced. Why did everything think that about me? I saw the way the men in this town looked at me; like I was easy. And the women; like I was a home wrecker.

Well seriously? When did I ever show interested in anyone besides Emmett in this town? And last I checked, he was available. His wife was...

I swallowed.

Just because his wife wasn't alive, didn't really mean I wasn't a home wrecker... I mean, in a sense, I had messed with his family. I caused trouble between him and his girls. But I didn't mean it... I didn't...

"Bella?" I jumped up again, taking my head off the desk.

I was shocked to see the three before me.

Esme smiled, "How are you, dear?" She asked.

"I'm... ah... fine?" I pulled my eyebrows together and looked to Violet and Amanda by her side.

Esme smiled wider and nodded, "The girls wanted to talk to you, is that alright?"

Today was meant to be a boring Friday in the office. And what were the girls doing out of school?

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys some time. I'll be right across the street when you're done, I have some stuff to do at the bank." She informed the girls before giving me a wink.

Her smile reminded me of Emmett's. He was definitely his mother's son.

Esme left and I offered the girls seats. Amanda sat in the free chair and Violet on the desk beside her sister.

I wanted to say something, but I was too taken back to do anything. I didn't understand. I left their father alone, what else could they possibly want from me?

"Dad's really unhappy," Amanda said, her beautiful blue eyes dropping to her lap as her straight brown hair fell around her face. She had the most of Emmett in her.

"It's our fault." Violet put in. Now she was the spitting image of her mother; almost too beautiful to look at.

I shook my head, "No, you girls could never make him unhappy. You're his everything." They should know.

"It _is_ our fault." Amanda looked back up at me and I stopped. I realized they needed to get this out.

"We're sorry, okay?" Violet said, "I shouldn't have made him feel bad for liking you... He's like... I don't know... When Mom was alive he was so..." She shook her head, as if unable to go on, "And then she died and part of him did too... After awhile, he kind of came back... But while he was with... you, he was _really_ back... Now he's worse... He's never happy, he doesn't do anything besides take us to school and help us with homework. He doesn't even make lame jokes, and that's like his all time favorite thing to do."

He was broken. It wasn't their fault. _It wasn't._

"Give him time, he'll be back." I tried.

"No. We want our dad back_ now_, and we need your help." Amanda stated clearly.

* * *

Q&A

What's Jasper doing at Bella's work?  
Jasper works with Bella at the paper. It's been mentioned a few times, you might have forgotten.

It's Friday, why aren't the girls in school? And where is Emma?  
Esme took the girls out of school for the afternoon because she knows what the girls are up to. (Of course, you guys don't know yet, but you will soon.) Esme feels it's not too harmful to let them have a half day off. Emma is still in school. Violet and Amanda are older and more likely to actually talk to Bella this way. Emma would be too emotional, and even though she doesn't want her dad sad, it doesn't mean she's all of a sudden accepting of Bella.

How did they know where to find Bella?  
Esme knows Bella works at the paper. The woman at the front desk showed Esme and the girls the way to Bella's working area, which is how they knew where to find her in the office.


	8. Fairy Tale

**Chapter 8:** Fairy Tale**  
By:** courthale**  
POV: **Emmett

I walked into the house, hearing movement in the kitchen and sighed.

Things had been shitty since I broke it off with Bella. I'd been hurting and I hadn't been the nicest person to be around. My heart was broken and the only person who could fix it wasn't around anymore. I cried a lot. The only other time I ever cried was when Rose died. This whole thing was just one big clusterfuck and I was just so tired.

My heart broke for my girls.

My heart broke for myself losing someone like Bella.

My heart broke for losing the friendship I had developed with Luca.

My heart was just… broken.

But it wasn't about me. It was about my family and what they needed, and what they needed was me.

I dropped my bag onto the floor by the door and walked into the kitchen. My mother, and all of my girls were sitting at the table. They all wore smiles, looking back and forth at each other and me. My mother only had her eyes on me though.

"Emmett," she said and smiled. She rose from her seat and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back with a confused expression on my face.

She ran her fingers through my hair as she did when I was younger. "Be proud of these girls. They did a great thing today. Trust them and do what they say. You won't regret it."

I pulled back, looking at her with a furrowed brow.

"What…?" I said slowly.

She smiled brightly and grabbed her purse. She kissed each of the girls goodbye before leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

"Okay, Daddy. You need to take a shower. I laid out clothes for you because, honestly, you can barely dress yourself. Seriously Dad, converse? Really? Ugh." Vi said and walked past me to the living room.

I stood stalk still, confused as hell.

"Wait…" I called after her.

Amanda stood. She wore the first smile I'd seen in a few weeks, maybe even years.

"Just trust her, Dad."

I opened my mouth to speak when Emma stood up on top of her chair.

"Hey! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE A PUSSY, BOY! GET TO IT!" She shouted and pointed to me. Her stance reminded me of myself as I coached the football team. She crossed her small arms over her chest and smiled down at me. "Well, Coach Cullen, you gonna be a pussy or a man?"

I barely contained my smile as I saluted. "Yes, Coach Cullen!"

I chuckled and walked to my room, having no idea what the fuck was going on. I saw clothes laid out on my bed. I walked past them to my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower.

The warm water hit my muscles, relieving some of the tension but not all of it. I still had the constant tug and ache in my chest. Almost like a beacon drawing me to her. I could feel her when she was near and felt the absence endlessly.

I sighed and rinsed out my hair, letting the suds fall off my body and into the drain. I watched as all the water and bubbles circle the drain before going down. I leaned my palms flat against the tiles and watched them. Contemplating the irony of each of them. Each one of them was like the days that passed by. Everything moving so quickly around me and then, bam, gone.

I laughed at myself. I wasn't even making sense to myself anymore. I was so lost. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"DADDY! ONLY PUT ON THE CLOTHES I LAID OUT FOR YOU OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN YOUR GRAY CONVERSE!!" Vi yelled through the door.

I laughed loudly and yelled back. "I GET IT!" I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, putting them on quickly.

I turned back to the bed and saw my clothes. It was a pair of black jeans, white button up, blue tie and a blue jacket to match the tie. I looked at them in disinterest before a bang came to the door. I jumped and looked to it.

"Wear it!" She said sternly.

I chuckled and shook my head, putting the on the clothes.

I stepped out of my room in everything she had laid out and walked into the living room.

"Okay, so what the fuck are you guys getting me into?" I asked and buttoned my jacket.

Violet shook her head and frowned. "Daddy, seriously. Don't button it." She walked over to me and unbuttoned the jacket, then loosened the tie a bit and unbuttoned the top button of the shirt.

I stepped back and turned around for them to get a good look.

"Well? How's the old man look?" I asked and smiled at all of them.

Amanda stood and nodded. "You look great, Dad." She walked over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled down at her and hugged her tight, lifting her in the process.

"Dad…" she croaked, "Human here. Bones... crushing… ow,"

I laughed and put her down. I held her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Mandy," I whispered.

She stopped short, her breath stuttered.

"I never hated that name, by the way," she said and smiled sadly up at me.

I titled my head to the side in question.

"It was just…" She breathed in deeply before continuing, "That's what mom always called me. Just hurt to hear sometimes." She grinned and shrugged. "I don't mind it anymore though. Instead of mourning her… I'm remembering her beauty and her heart."

I shook my head and smiled softly. "My brave little girl." I whispered.

She laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Dog eat dog world out there, old man." She said and punched my shoulder playfully.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Em yelled before she launched herself towards us.

I caught her as she jumped off the arm of the couch. Vi shrieked and we all stopped to look at her.

"What?" I asked, worried. I looked her over for injuries or any sign of something being wrong. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. She looked so much like Rosie. I smiled wide and shook my own head.

"Wrinkles, Daddy! Wrinkles!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma and I both looked at each other and laughed.

"What? Wrinkles are a bad thing, Daddy." She rolled her eyes at us.

I put Emma down and looked at all three of my girls. I smiled as I looked into their eyes. My Rosie may have died that day but she lives on in each one of them.

Violet and her attitude and her fierce protectiveness and need to be in charge.

Amanda and her big heart and need to always take care of everything and everyone.

Emma and her ability to make everyone laugh and just light up a room with her smile.

"So, what do you guys have in store for me?" I looked down at myself as I asked the question.

They all smiled widely. Vi stepped forward, handing me a white piece of paper.

I looked down at it. It was a map of Forks. There was a red line drawn leading to an 'X'. I looked up at them to see they were all still smiling.

"Just follow that and you'll find what you're looking for." Emma smiled at me as she spoke.

I looked to the map again, realizing where it led.

"The park?" I asked.

"Nope. No questions. Just go. And then you can thank us later. Go!" Vi said and shooed me out the door.

I grabbed my wallet and keys before leaving them. I got into my car and followed the map easily. I grew up in this town, I knew every turn.

I stopped the car and parked in the Park lot. I got out and looked around before seeing a lit path that usually wasn't there. I walked towards it and saw a small arrow with the words…

'Dad, we love you. We're sorry. Hope that this helps bring you back to us.'

I smiled and followed the arrow to…

"Bella," I breathed.

She looked up and bit her lip, wringing her hands.

"Hey, Em." She said softly, standing at the end of the trail. I stepped closer to her slowly, almost scared she might disappear.

"What is this?" I asked as I stood in front of her.

She smiled and reached out to take my hand. "Take a walk with me." Her smile was contagious as she took my hand and began walking the trail.

We walked for about five minutes, hand in hand. Neither of us spoke, just enjoying the time together.

"Bella..."

"Emmett…"

We said at the same time. We both laughed nervously before I looked down at her.

"You go ahead." I smiled.

"Well, I got a visit from a few friends today while I was at work." She looked up at me from under her lashes and smiles. "They came and talked to me about this guy. He's really amazing and he stole my heart the minute he smiled at me." She took both my hands in hers again as she paused, her voice shaky as she continued. "And when we had to stop seeing each other my heart broke. It broke for many reasons, but mostly because I lost out on something so amazing. I lost someone who really saw me and I saw him..." I brushed some of her tears from her cheeks as she spoke. "And my heart will never be the same without him."

I took a deep breath and listened to every word she spoke. I knew and related to all she said. I felt it. I felt it all.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She held up her hand and took a deep breath.

"Let me finish." She cut in. "These friends of mine, you might know them." She smiled deviously up at me. I smiled back, connecting the dots. "They told me that the guy who had captured every part of me was missing me as much as I was him. That he wasn't happy and he was no longer himself. They wanted to get him back but they only thought of one way how. This presented a bit of a problem for them."

She laughed and I frowned a bit. Looking down.

"They were scared of this solution. It meant that this guy was moving on from something they weren't quite ready to. But then they put aside what they wanted and became selfless. They put aside what they thought was best and came to me. And in that time, they came to think of me as… good enough, I guess. So, they dressed me and brought me here to meet my prince." She smiled.

I laughed, shaking my head at her and holding her face in my hands.

"Silly, Bella." I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You make me sound like some sort of fairy tale."

"But you are! You're my fairy tale, my happily ever after." She giggled as I kissed all over her beautiful face.

"I can't believe they did this. All of this." I sighed and held her close to me.

She laughed through a happy sob and nodded against my chest.

"They did. Violet even dressed me." She smiled up at me. "She reminds me of Alice. She's a force to be reckoned with."

I nodded and smiled. My Violet was a good girl.

"I can't be without you, Bella. It killed me before just to be away from you. I… I can't…" I swallowed thickly.

She held me tighter and nodded again, "I know."


	9. Baby Steps

**Chapter 9:** Baby Steps**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

Emmett held my hand while we walked, and across the table while we had dinner at the small Italian restaurant towards the back of the park. This really was my fairytale. He really was my prince charming. No one had ever looked at me the way he did. I loved him so much.

He'd smile every other second, and reach in to touch my hair, face or neck. I let him, knowing we both needed to know the other was really there.

When dinner was over and we settled that we'd move passed all the hurt we had just been through - concentrate on now instead of then - he tucked me into his side and we walked back through the park, to his car.

I had Alice drop me off earlier.

I leaned back against his jeep and he stood before me, pressing me back into the car and cupping my face. I looked up and smiled. His blue eyes were so calming. He moved his lips down onto mine again. We kissed for a long time, gentle and sweet with each other.

I breathed out deeply when he pressed his forehead against mine. I caressed his neck with my hands softly.

"My angel," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and hummed. It felt like since forever ago that he called me that.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"Oh, baby, I love you too," he said in a rush, his mouth taking mine again.

The kiss was more intense this time. He had me against the car in a tighter grip against my hips. I fought to press up against him, pressing my face into his and moaning into our kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, moving his face into my neck and hugged me to him.

I held on around his shoulders, my feet almost off the ground as he held me.

"Umm," I felt kind of silly for doing this, but I hoped he'd agree. "I got us a hotel room... incase you wanted to..." I felt his hold tighten. "Wanted to be with me." I finished.

"I always want you." He responded into my hair, not letting me go.

Violet was so sweet, and insisted we stay out as long as we wanted. She said she'd look after her sisters. And Luka was with his Grandfather.

"Do you want to be with me?" I heard him whispered, "You know, you don't need to sleep with me to-"

I pulled back and brought my finger to his lips, "Would I get a hotel room if I didn't want this?" I asked.

He smiled his cheeky smile and raised his eyebrows, "You are _so_ my girl."

The statement sent my heart fluttering and I found myself hugging him tightly again.

* * *

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I wasn't nervous. I wanted Emmett in every part of my life. I wanted to share all of myself with him - like I had before. Only now we knew this was more, we had the approval of the people that mattered the most. We didn't have to feel guilty for anything anymore.

Emmett closed the door behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder as we stared at the bed.

I bit my lip and heard him chuckle. Beds weren't our thing. They didn't have the chance to be, what with his bedroom at home still being Rosalie's and mine being under my father's roof.

"A bed." He mused.

I bit on my lip harder, "What to do with it?" I sighed.

He laughed and turned us to the couch. "I could just bend you over that instead." He breathed into my neck. Just like that, I was ready.

My breath shuttered as his lips pressed against the side of my neck. His open mouthed kisses lit a fire within my stomach. I moaned in desperate need.

All those nights I missed him and wished we could do this were over. We had it all now. It almost made me cry with joy.

I didn't.

There was no reason to cry when Emmett's hands were traveling up my waist and to my breasts. There was only a need to moan and press my ass back into him. I smiled at the obviously big affect I had on him.

His left hand flew back down against my hip, pressing me even tighter against him.

"Couch or bed?" he asked against my ear.

Even his hot breath made me want to moan.

"Both," I replied with a smile.

I felt him smile into my neck, "What do you want first?"

"How about we got for what we know - the couch." As I spoke, his hand slowly moved up under my shirt.

"Anything you want, baby," he told me.

My eyes closed. His hand gripped lightly. I moaned. He groaned.

Suddenly we were tangled around each other, trying to undress as fast as possible, while enjoying each new exposed inch of flesh.

Before I could admire his chest and the perfect way it was formed, he was turning me around and indeed pressing me over the couch.

I giggled. I couldn't help it. We both needed some happiness after the sadness we had both experienced. We needed fun. I needed him.

"Em, I love you so much," I told him, giggling again as he slipped my panties down the back of my legs, leaving me completely naked.

I smiled and hung my head down between my shoulders when his kisses began.

They started behind my knee and up the back of my thigh, his hands following alongside my body - on my hips when he kissed my lower back, and tickling my sides as they moved, one by one, up my spin and into the back of my neck.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I barely responded, watching his hands come around and cup my breasts.

I swallowed a moan as his thumbs and forefingers pinched and rolled both my nipples.

"You know what I'd love?"

Damn it, here went teasing Emmett again. I didn't really mind - not at all. It was extremely sexy.

I moaned for him to continue.

Both his hands and mouth did, "If you'd scream it. I think it would be much more convincing."

I just smiled, gasping lightly when I felt his erection press against my ass.

"If I do scream it, baby, then you deserve it."

He chuckled into my neck, one of his hands leaving me to position himself where I needed him.

I bent over the couch a little more to make it easier. As I did so, he pushed in easily from my arousal.

I couldn't help but moan loudly as he stretched and filled me again. It felt like forever since this happened.

I gripped the edge of the couch and moaned a little louder.

His large hand traveled up my back, holding my shoulder as a low growl escaped him. I pushed back against him as he pressed forward. We both moaned then.

"Oh, yeah baby, god yes, there." I gasped as he hit the right spot.

Without warning, he picked the pace up, making me scream with the pleasure that shot through my body - fast. I couldn't believe how good it felt this quickly. I fucking came, so hard, and we weren't even five minutes in.

I cried, I actually _cried_, catching my breath and relaxing down into the couch as much as I could from the position he had me in.

I heard Emmett chuckle, his hands gently massaging my back as he stayed buried deep inside me.

"That was kind of like a repeat of our first time - only the other way around." He said, a smile lingering in his voice.

"Bet you're pretty proud of yourself, huh?" I laughed breathlessly, enjoying the amazing hands on my back and the high I was still on from my orgasm.

"Always, baby," he replied smugly, pulling my arm gently and making me stand.

I moaned as he slipped out of me in the proses.

Emmett chuckled, "Like me that much?" he asked, turning me around so I was facing him.

I pressed my hands back on the couch as his body prevented movement on my part. He gave my lips a kiss before moving his down my jaw and to my neck.

"I love your cock," I replied playfully.

He growled and bit my skin, making me gasp and giggle.

I pressed against his chest, getting him to move back until I could fall to my knee. I took his length into my hands and looked up as I pumped him.

His eyes brows were narrowed, watching what I was doing.

I sat back on my heels and gave him a smile when his eyes locked on mine, his hands coming to rest where mine were seconds ago; the couch.

I finally took his tip into my mouth, licking the the pre come and my own release. Most of it had run down the back of my thighs but the rest stayed on him. Tasting myself as I took him deeper wasn't as enjoyable as it was hearing him moan and beg me not to stop.

I didn't, moving one hand to the back of his strong thigh and using the other to stroke what I couldn't fit into my mouth. He let me keep rhythm until he was close, then he fisted my hair and forced me to move a little faster. I loved it, humming as he exploded and came down my throat.

His hand released my hair as he pressed into the couch again, tired. I smiled, cleaning him with my mouth for a second.

"Sorry, babe, that was a bit much."

I laughed lightly, raising onto my knees and kissing his toned stomach, my hands feeling the muscles of his upper legs. God, he was beautiful.

"Never say that." I whispered.

He finally sighed, standing straight and pulling my arm up so I would stand as well.

"Come on, time for the bed."

His arm came around my shoulders as mine wrapped around his waist. We both looked at the bed and didn't move.

"Honestly Em, I give you a bed and you don't even know what to do with it." I teased, biting my lip.

Emmett suddenly leaned down, quickly picking me up bridal style. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hold on.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Miss Swan, now I have to prove you wrong." He warned, nuzzling my neck.

I kicked my legs and laughed, "Yes please," I smiled sweetly.

He laughed at me now, gently placing me down on the bed. I sighed, pushing my hair from my neck as he climbed on top of me, beginning his kisses on my shoulder...

* * *

We lay in the dark room, a little light seeping in through the thin curtains. It was a full moon tonight, plus there were lights out in the parking lot below us.

We were under the covers, Emmett on his back while I found comfort tucked into his side, my leg between his and my hand flat against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat and deep breathing. He was asleep.

I thought about how everything would change now. I know it would be harder on his side. His girls would have to deal with someone they saw as taking their mother's place. Of course in time they'd see that that wasn't the case, but for now it probably did seem that way. They were selfless enough to put that aside though.

It was easier on my part. Luca and I never had someone this way. We wanted this. It was all we wanted. A happy family. I knew Emmett would give us that. He was the one for me, the only one, even if I was the _second_ one for him.

It didn't make me feel any less special. I understood his pain. I understood Rosalie and I were separate in his heart. After all, his heart was big enough for everyone.

With that thought, I leaned my face into his chest, inhaling deeply with ease. I had everything I wanted, including those beautiful girls' chance to make their father happy. I would spend the rest of my life trying.

Suddenly, I felt Emmett shift and stayed still, hoping he'd just go back to sleep.

"You awake?" he asked in a deep sleepy voice.

"Sorry," I sighed, snuggling closer, "didn't mean to wake you."

He moaned and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head and placing his hand over mine on his chest, "You didn't... But what's up?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Everything's perfect."

"Mmm, it definitely is."

We stayed that way until early morning, then decided to shower and get dressed. The shower took a litter longer than planned, but we weren't complaining.

Emmett drove me home, holding my hand on the arm rest between us the entire time.

"I'd invite you in for breakfast, but I think you should go be with your girls. They let me steal you away for a very generous amount of time, I wouldn't want to push my luck."

Emmett gave me an adorable smile and slight nod. We both knew, even though being together now wasn't going to be a problem, we still needed to take things slow and be considerate of their feelings. I gladly would.

When the time was right, I'd cook them dinner or we'd all go out and get to know each other. Baby steps.

Emmett kissed me, "Have a good day, beautiful."

I nodded, "You too, handsome."

"I'll call you before bed."

"Can't wait." I whispered back, in a daze.

Emmett chuckled, making me snap back to reality.

I noticed Luca was waiting at the front door, still in his pajamas.

Emmett rolled his window down and waved at Luca as I got out of the jeep. "Hey buddy!"

"Hey, coach!" He waved back happily as I made my way up the front steps.

I kissed him hello as Emmett told him to look after his mom.

"I will! Bye!"

I laughed and turned to Emmett, shaking my head.

He gave me a wink and another wave before pulling out and driving off.

"Come on, baby, I'll make you pancakes," I offered, walking in with him.

He was very energetic this morning.

"What did you and coach do?" He asked.

"We had dinner." I answered, stepping out of my heels.

"All night?" He went on.

I sighed, not replying, my face turning slightly hot.

"Hey, Bells!" Dad called from the kitchen.

"Dear god, please don't tell me you're trying to cook my child food in there." I joked as Luca and I joined him.

Dad laughed, sitting at the table with a paper in front of him, "Of course not. Just waiting for you."

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes coming right up." I smiled, almost hopping around the kitchen as I began to make breakfast.

"Baby, can you set the table and get the OJ?" I asked Luca.

"Sure."

"What's got her so happy this morning?" I heard Dad ask Luca.

"Coach." Luca simply replied.

I smiled happily to myself as I beat the eggs that were in the bowl.

"Ah, of course." Dad said, a light tease in his tone.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything Twilight related.

Thank you very much to obsessedmom for helping us out with this one.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Epilogue**  
By:** Emmett POV by courthale and Bella POV by Crash Hale

EmPOV

"Come on, guys! We gotta get going. They start at 6." I called out to the girls. Emma skipped up next to me with a big smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"How do you feel, Pops?" She rocked on her heels as she asked the question. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Why?" I shrugged on my jacket as the other two walked out of their rooms.

"Bellaaaaaa," she said her name in a sing-songy voice. I laughed, shaking my head and walked towards the door.

"Come on, troops. To the car!" I commanded and pointed towards the Jeep.

* * *

"Let's go, guys. The ceremony starts in about 5 minutes," I said and guided them out onto the field where all the other teams had gathered. I smiled and shook some of the other coaches' hands.

It was a ceremony to signify the end of the season. Everyone got a trophy, something about good sportsmanship or whatever. I smiled as my little girl held the team's 1st place trophy along with some of her teammates.

I looked over at Luca and chuckled softly. The kid won MVP of the season. He was a great player and had an even better attitude about the game. He was going to be on my baseball team too. I couldn't wait.

"WHOOT! GO LUCA!" I looked over to the source of the voice and my grin turned into a smirk. Bella winked at me as she waved. I nodded towards her and put a hand to my chest.

It had become something we did when we were far away or couldn't talk. She was being coy and I was showing her all the love I felt for her in the simple movement. She owned my heart. I never stopped loving Rosalie. That was never the issue for me. My heart just grew. It grew for two very important special people who meant the world to me.

"DAD!" I turned and saw Emma standing there with a big smile. Her pigtails were hanging down past her shoulders and her jersey was bright blue. It really brought out my little girls eyes. "Pizza?" she said, giving me those puppy dog eyes. I looked to her right to see Luca.

_Dammit_.

Now I had two of them to give me those big eyes.

"Fine!" I laughed and they jumped up and down telling everyone we were going out for pizza. I looked over to where Bella had stood and found nothing.

I suddenly felt two small arms wrap around me waist. I looked down at my side to see her looking up at me, her brown eyes deep and expressive.

"Hey, baby," I said and leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Hey, Em," she said back softly, licking her lips as I pulled back. I groaned and my arms tightened around her slightly. She blushed and bit her bottom lip gently, not really helping my situation at all.

"Time to go."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"I'm going to be late," I groaned and looked at my watch. Bella's hand came over to rest on the top of my thigh and she smiled sweetly.

"We'll get there on time. It's fine, baby. Don't be worried." I smiled at her comforting words and nodded. My eyes looked in the rearview mirror. Amanda was reading a book as usual. Luca and Emma were laughing as they played a video game together.

I smiled even wider at the sight of them all getting along so well.

"Babe?" I turned to look at Bella. Her hair was down in loose waves and I just wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it.

"Yeah?" I asked and turned into the Junior High parking lot. I had been here already, dropping Violet off over an hour ago. I couldn't believe it took an hour to line up a bunch of eighth graders.

"I love you," she said simply but with so much emotion. I turned to look at her as I parked and smiled, my dimples showing for her. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at me.

"I love you too."

"Let's go! I wanna get this done and go home. I can't believe they have graduations for 8th graders. That makes your high school one not as special. It's like junior prom. What the fu-"

I put my hand over Emma's mouth as we entered the junior high's gym and leaned down to whisper, "No F word in public. Please." She nodded against my hand and I let go.

"Fudge is that about?" she finished and smiled up at me.

"Better." Bella winked and smiled at her. Her hand went into mine and we laced our fingers as we looked for seats.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

BPOV

"Get out here!" I cringed as I heard Emmett yelling from the hallway suddenly. "I said NOW!"

I dropped the dough I was kneading as I heard both Emma and Luca arguing with him and saying it was nothing.

"Living room," Emmett instructed seriously.

I sighed and washed my hands quickly, coming into the living room just as Emma and Luca took seats next to each other on the couch.

"Pops! Come on, this is so embarrassing!" Emma huffed dramatically.

I smiled to myself, but tried fighting it off by biting on my lip. They were obviously in trouble about something. Again.

"Dad, I'm sorry, it was just …" Luca tried saying.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Emmett interrupted.

Luca sighed now too, looking down, "No, sorry." I watched him glance sideways at Emma as she did the same, the two exchanging one of their looks. I was happy that the two of them seemed to become the best of friends as the years went on.

Emmett and I married a couple of years ago, and we had all become one big, loud family. I was surprised how well it all worked out, even though we had our rough patches. It was all worth it.

Luca started calling Emmett his dad while Emmett and I were still only dating, and although the girls didn't call me their mom, as I'd never ask them to considering they'd once had one, they still treated me with respect and listened. I loved them as my own, knowing the man I loved made them.

"That's fucking right, sticking your tongue down my daughters throat. You're damn lucky you're your mother's son, you know that? She'd be upset if I beat your ass right now, and I swear I'm _this_ fucking close."

"Excuse me?" I asked, amused more than angry, knowing Emmett was just running his mouth and would never seriously hurt his son. Yes, his son, Emmett had officially signed adoption papers soon after the wedding two years ago. The two both wanted it and came to me about it together. I agreed, in happy tears.

Emmett spun around to face me and threw his arms out, "They're making out, Bella! Making out! Our daughter and son! He was practically dry humping her!"

"Dad!" Emma yelled, shocked.

"Do not talk right now," Emmett warned in a low voice as he didn't so much as even turn to look at her.

I looked from Emma, to Luca, to Emmett. "Wait. What happened?"

"Ew, he was _not_ dry humping me, Pops. Gross!" Emma yelled.

"I said, be quiet, the both of you!"

I covered my face for a second, not used to Emmett being the angry type. He'd usually laugh about them two getting into trouble and simply explain what they did was wrong. But he'd clearly lost his cool over this one. Big time.

He was going red, his hands shaking in fury.

"Baby," I said understandingly, coming to stand next to him and looking at the kids.

"You two are dating?" I asked with a smile, even though I knew it wasn't a good idea considering they lived a room away from each other and were hardly even thirteen yet.

"No!" they both yelled in union.

Emma sighed, cursing under her breath before Emmett told her to watch her mouth.

"We just kissed, no big deal, promise, Ma. We're sorry, we just wanted to see what it's like..." Luca explained, hardly making eye contact with me.

Emma made a loud aggravated sound, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing again just as the front door swung open and Violet entered on her cell phone, followed by Amanda.

Amanda had been at the library and Violet picked her up on her way home from a friend's house. I knew it was the boyfriend she was afraid to tell Emmett about. She and I talked about that stuff and I was glad to listen, giving her advice when I could and trying to help ease Emmett's worries about his girls. God knows her getting her license and let alone a car was a nightmare because of him. He was way over protective, but it's not like I didn't understand.

He and I were a team. He was the one that freaked out over his girls growing up and I was the one that tried to keep the peace and help him understand, having been a teenaged girl myself at one point. On the other hand he and Luca got along great, for the most part; there was a lot of male bonding shared between the two.

I guess it was the same with him and Luca as it was with me and the girls. I worried over Luca and Emmett usually kept his cool, trying to explain to me it was a guy thing. I got the girl stuff and he got the guy stuff. We met in the middle.

"What'd they do now?" Amanda asked with a sweet smile, placing her books down.

"Basically, your brother and sister have decided to experiment with each other, physically."

Emma and Luca yelled, saying he was grossing them out and it wasn't like that and Amanda suddenly stood shocked at the news.

"Wait. What? Oh, this is priceless. I gotta call you back. Something awesome just happened," Violet said into her phone. "Yeah, I'll call you back soon. Bye." She hung up and threw her stuff down, looking from Luca to Emma, smiling brightly.

"So you two are like together? Ha!"

"Oh, fucker! Pops, did you have to tell her?! She'll use this against me forever!" Emma almost cried out, tears extremely close to spilling.

Violet laughed and I shook myself out of it. "Okay, whoa, whoa, everyone calm down." I took a deep breath, "Violet, don't do this to them, it's not fair your father just said those things. We're still not sure what's going on."

Emmett looked at me like I was betraying him, and I placed my hand on his shoulder softly, "Em, come on baby, they said it was just a kiss. Don't overreact."

"Fine, you deal with them! This is beyond me. Violet, Mandy, go do homework or something."

"Daddy, noooo, please, _please_ let me stay and listen. Oh god, _please_?" Violet begged and whined.

"Young lady," he warned.

"I never get to do anything fun!" she complained, stomping off.

Amanda smiled at her sister and brother, "Don't worry guys, it will be alright," she told them as she followed Violet down the hall.

"Em, baby, sit down and relax before you give yourself a heart attack, I can't raise five kids alone," I told him, sighing and placing my hand over my growing belly. The baby was fussing from all the yelling and kicking the shit out of my bladder.

He looked down at my stomach, his expression slightly softening before he looked up at me again and then sat down on one of the sofa chairs.

"Now, no talking while I go to the bathroom. I'm going to pee myself if this kid kicks me in the bladder again. No talking, I mean it." I pointed at them.

"Yes, Ma," Luca said.

"Whatever," Emmett was his angry self again.

Emma just nodded, rolling her eyes at her father before giving him a death stare.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Esme, Sue, Leah, Violet, Amanda and I all sat around on the back deck while Edward worked the grill and everyone else played football down on the grass. It was my thirty-third birthday today and we were all celebrating it together.

Piper ran up the stairs and into my arms, hugging me and making me laugh as my heart swelled. Leah and Edward had amazing children, as did Emmett and I, we were all truly lucky to have such a loving big family. There were a total of fourteen of us all together and the party only grew when Jasper and Alice arrived with their three. Maryann and Piper went down to join playing, Jasper and Emmett helping the two along since they were so little.

I smiled, watching them all down there before zoning back into the conversation. Amanda was sitting next to me and put her head on my shoulder, listening along to the others talk. My heart swelled with love even more and I brought an arm around her, kissing the top of her head and asking if she was tired. I knew she was working hard in all her top classes at school.

"I'm good, don't worry so much about me."

"My job to, Mandy,"

"Foods ready!" Edward yelled, "Come get it guys!"

"I want a hug!" Emma rushed over, making me laugh as she ran up the stairs and hugged my other side. "Happy birthday, Bella." She kissed my cheek, wishing me a happy birthday for the third time today.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I love you so much," I told her, wrapping my other arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"What about me!" Violet pouted, making everyone laugh.

"Love you as well Vi, of course." I smiled at her.

"She loves me best anyway," Violet shrugged at her sisters and they just laughed. They knew I loved all four of them equally. Violet, Amanda, Luca and Emma, they were all my children in my heart.

I watched Emmett and Luca nudging each other as they made it up the steps last. The last week had been hard but we got through it and Emmett was finally convinced that the kiss was nothing. The two explained that it just wasn't that way between them, they were seriously just curious and they were happy to report that it was indeed gross, like kissing your sibling and they'd never do it again.

"Whoa, hey girls, give Bella some room, she's carrying your brother in there," Emmett said, winking at me. I smiled at him, the love in his eyes alone warming me from head to toe.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Esme asked, smiling at us lovingly. "You guys said you weren't going to find out on the ultrasound."

"'Cause the kama sutra position said it was a guaranteed deal if you're trying to make a boy," Emmett grinned and made me blush.

"Ewww!" Luca and Emma chimed together.

"My son, the gentleman." Carlisle shook his head with a smile.

"Bet you anything he makes another girl!" Edward laugh as everyone joined in.

I watched him as he watched me and just continued to smile. Amanda moved and told him to sit next to me. He did, giving me a kiss and placing a protective hand over our child, just as Emma got up too, leaving us to sit alone.

"Don't you worry kid, whatever you come out being... I'll still name you Stephan." I laughed and hit Emmett at the lame joke. He laughed too, "Nah, girl or boy, they'll still be daddy's angel," he whispered to me.

I snuggled in closer to him, enjoying his touch while I watched our family gathered around the backyard all talking and enjoying each other's company.

"But seriously, listen to your old man, your brother and I need another guy around the house. The ratio of girls to guys is way off," he joked.

"Oh come on, you and Luca got it under control, you're both man enough to make up for the lighter end of the ratio." I smiled, looking over at my son happily talking to his grandfather. I was so happy I got another chance with my dad, also giving Luca the wonderful relationship he shared with him.

Emmett kissed my temple and began talking to me again, "Just hope this one isn't as lively as the four we have already. I'm getting old, baby,"

I smiled and pulled back to look at him. He was forty but hardly looked it, becoming more handsome with each day. I shook my head. "We'll do it together. Considering how much it likes to kick, I doubt it will be easy sailing," I said just as it kicked outward and made Emmett laugh happily at the feel against his hand.

He kissed my forehead, muttering that he loved me before Leah handed both Emmett and I each a plate of food. Emmett's overfilled of course.

"My sister-in-law's the fucking best!" Emmett said loudly.

"Language, old man! Children present!" Emma yelled from the other side of the deck.

I laughed and he shrugged, looking at the kids who weren't really paying us any attention.

* * *

**18 Years Later**

EmPOV

"Bella? Have you seen Lillie's little dress I bought while we were out yesterday?" I turned to see Amanda and smiled. She had grown up to be a beautiful, successful woman.

Her husband, Levi, was a director. They'd met on the set of one of her films. She writes screenplays and has gotten to the point where she produces many of them. They had a daughter named Lillian Katherine Bell. She was beautiful and perfect. Ten fingers. Ten toes. I was at the hospital the day she was born and held her as she cried.

The only thing positive about getting old is having grandkids.

"I saw the bag on the couch this morning. You might need to iron the dress though." Bella smiled from the table. Amanda kissed her cheek and went off to get her family ready for the day.

Bella sat in her chair with a cup of coffee, already in her clothes for the ceremony. She sighed as her finger ran over the brim.

"Our last one gone. Feels weird. I know we'll have the summer but… not the same." I sat beside her as she spoke and nodded slowly. "All of them don't need us anymore," she said with tears in her voice.

"Oh, baby," I chuckled and pulled her into my lap. She sniffled and rested her head on my shoulder. I buried my nose in her hair and breathed her in deeply. "They'll always need us. Whether it be for some emotional support and love or a little extra cash." She giggled at that and wrapped her arms around me.

We sat that way as the others hustled around us to get ready. No one bothered us but we did get a few sad smiles from them. Lillie eventually came in after she was dressed, took one look at us and climbed into my lap with her grandma.

Her small 5 year old arms held us both tight and she kissed us both on the forehead. She was so much like her mother it was scary. She took care of everyone and anything that needed it. She pulled back from us and had a smile on her perfect little face.

"Now, you both know I love you, right?" she said seriously. We both nodded and smiled at her serious voice.

"We do, baby girl," Bella whispered back to her and she nodded in satisfaction before continuing.

"Okay. Then you need to know that when this is over, we'll go for ice cream. Whenever I feel sad mommy and daddy take me to get some. It makes everything better. Even boo boos." Her smile was wide as she finished. We both laughed and nodded.

"How about we up you one and make it pizza and ice cream?" I said and ran my fingers through her soft brown curly hair. She nodded happily and almost knocked Bella off my lap as she hugged me tight around my neck.

"Thanks, Poppa," she said as she squeezed my neck harder. "I love you." She bounced off my lap before either of us could say anything.

"That one will be a handful," Bella laughed softly.

"She's just like her mom was around that age. She'll be amazing." I smiled at her retreating form then looked to my wife of 20 plus years. "You ready?" She shrugged noncommittally and I chuckled.

"I guess," she sighed and stood from my lap. I looked around to see if anyone was here and smirked as I smacked her ass. She jumped slightly and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Not yet." She bent over and whispered in my ear, totally fucking aware that her top would let me see down her shirt. "Later, baby. Promise." She kissed my lips softly but lingering and I could feel my body begin to react.

"Ew, Mom. Just… no." Luca was standing inside the kitchen with his hands over his eyes. I laughed at his gagging sound effects and rolled my eyes. I stood and wrapped an arm around Bella.

We were lucky to have all of our kids be so successful.

Our son, I still remember the day he and I talked about officially adopting him, was a writer like his older sister. But he wrote political pieces for well known magazines. He got to travel with some of the most established journalists and politicians.

But he was still our little boy.

"What?" he asked with a frown. I realized I'd drifted off in thought and smiled.

"Nothing. Is Chloe ready?" I asked. He smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah. She's just looking for her shoes or something." He shook his head with a chuckle.

Chloe was a great girl. I was more than happy to hear that he had proposed to her a month ago. They had met on the campaign trail about a year ago. Her father is a senator for the great state of Oregon. She's working on getting her doctorate and will soon be a pediatrician. She's beautiful and smart and everything we could've asked for in a woman for him.

"Violet and Tim are meeting us there. They got in late and stayed at the motel instead of here so we'll catch them when we get there. We all set?" Bella looked around and smiled as all our kids stood in the living room ready to go.

"And what about…?" Amanda asked and I interrupted her.

"Had to be there early. Already gone." I nodded towards the door and took Bella's hand in mine.

"Let's get to it. I want better seats than at Em and Luca's."

"What about Emma? Anyone speak to her today?" Bella asked as we were all getting into the cars in the driveway. She just wanted this to be perfect and for everyone to be together. We were. All the kids were here today.

"She just texted me," Luca told his mother, "They'll be there before us."

I smiled at Bella as I held her door open and she finally sat inside the car, all of us ready to go.

* * *

"Today is not a day of ends but a new beginning. As Orrin Hath said, "_There is a good reason they call these ceremonies "commencement exercises." Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning."_

"I know I can say that I'm happy to be able to share this day with all of you. We've worked hard for 13 years to get to this day and looking out at all your faces I know that we couldn't have done it without you.

"Forks is a small town but it's also a family. If someone is sick, then there's always someone there with soup to help you feel better. If someone is having a birthday then everyone knows to make it special with a card or a phone call.

"I'll end my speech with these words, without family there is no love. Without love, success means nothing. So, to all the people I love out there, you make all this worth it. Thank you."

We all stood and clapped as Illiana stepped down from the platform and back to her seat. She was blushing the whole time but never faltered. We all knew how nervous she was about her Valedictorian speech but she did amazingly.

Yes. I had another girl. I can't say I'm surprised. It's like my genes are just made to reproduce females.

Illianna was born to us over 18 years ago. She had a full head of dark hair and big blue eyes. She was and is perfect. She has her mom's smarts and good looks. The only thing she seems to get from me is her sense of humor.

I turned and looked at the aisle. Bella was at my side and all our kids followed after.

Violet went off to live her dream of becoming a model. She did just that. She married her high school sweetheart Tim a few years after they reconnected in L.A. He's a computer programmer and makes her happy. No one is good enough for my girls but he comes close.

Next to her was Emma. She rested her head on the massive shoulder of her boyfriend. He plays hockey for the Redwings. She's a personal trainer and they met through work. Seems to be all my kids meet their loved ones through their careers or school, I guess that's how it went. His name was Derrick and he honestly even scared me a little. He was fuckin' huge but is one of the warmest people I know. Lillie even calls him Uncle Bear like her teddy bear.

* * *

"Daddy!" Illianna smiled wide and wrapped her arms tight around me. I hugged her back and chuckled softly as we all stood in the driveway after the ceremony.

"Hey, sweetie. You did amazing." I pulled back to see her long time boyfriend standing behind her. He held out his hand to me.

"Coach." He smiled and we shook hands.

"Hey, Dom. How are you, kid?" He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Illianna's waist.

"Never better. No more getting my ass kicked on the field by Coach Cullen." Bella laughed at his comment as she came to stand beside me. She smiled at Illianna with her eyes getting misty.

"Oh dammit. I promised I wouldn't cry." She laughed through her tears and they both hugged each other tight.

"Love you, Mom," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, baby. I'm so proud of you." She pulled back and turned to all of us. "I'm proud of all of you. You're so amazing. I'm just a little sad that now you all are leaving me." I wiped the small tear that had fallen from her eyes. She smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry. You know I hate getting emotional." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Actually, we kind of have a surprise for you guys." They all smiled back at us as Amanda spoke. "We know how much you miss Max. He lived a good life and when he died four years ago it made all of us sad, but we think that the house has gone long enough without a dog."

"So… we went to the animal shelter, the same one you got Max from and saved one." Emma smiled wide and winked at me to which I returned it with my own.

"His name is Junior. Because his name was, coincidentally, Max." Luca walked forward and smiled. He placed his hand on my shoulder as Violet appeared out of nowhere with a small puppy that looked almost exactly like my Max.

"Here you go, Daddy. We wanted to give you both something so you didn't feel like you had such an empty house. He's not trained but I figured you'd enjoy doing that since you did that with Max." She smiled and handed me the small dog. I laughed and shook my head.

"Wow. This is… so nice of you all. It's the perfect gift." I turned to Bella and smiled at her. She nodded and reached up, petting the dog's head.

"He's perfect," she whispered.

I turned and looked back at them all.

My kids.

My family.

My guy. My girls.

**The End.**


End file.
